


Camp Holliday

by Ekhwanders



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Oblivious Wynonna, Skinny Dipping, Slow Burn, Summer Romance, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhwanders/pseuds/Ekhwanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole Haught heads to Camp Holliday, her "home-away-from-home," for the first time as a Camp Counselor. She thinks she's headed for a romance free summer until she meets her cabin-mate, Waverly Earp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off to Camp

**Author's Note:**

> The first seven chapters or so are all build up to the actual summer. There will be more drama/conflict/bobo no-no's as it continues, but I wanted to post up through the establishment of WayHaught to see if y'all like it/to see if it's worth continuing. It's my first attempt at writing an AU story, so let me know if y'all can think of more ways to tie in cannon story moments, I tried my best to include a few. Overall, it's been entertaining to write, so I hope it is to read. Also, spoiler alert, WayHaught does it in Chapter seven.

Nicole shut the backdoor of her Jeep Grand Cherokee with a grunt. The old thing was honestly just a few years younger than she was, but man that thing was a tough as a tank. Her dad had been thrilled when she wanted it. He had been worried when her mom had left them that he would fail at raising a daughter to grow into a strong, beautiful, caring woman, but when she turned back to him, fully packed to go off to Camp Holliday, as a counselor this year, he knew that he’d done well. 

Nicole was thrilled. She’d gone to this same summer camp every summer from time she was twelve until she was sixteen. But now that she was finally eighteen, she was going to get to be a camp counselor. She ran back to her dad, watching her from the front porch, and wrapped her arms around him again. She had already hugged him about four times that day, but this was going to be the longest she had been apart from him and was a little afraid to let go.

Even next year, when she started college in Boulder, she’d only be three hours away and could come visit him on the weekends. But even though the camp was actually closer to home, as a counselor, she wouldn’t be able to come home for the next three months. 

“You got bug spray right?” He asked for the hundredth time. 

“Yes.” She laughed, “Please promise me that you’ll eat something other than peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.”

He laughed, “Okay, sometimes I’ll make ham and cheese.”

“Pinky promise?”

They pinky promised, both knowing that he’d still probably end up eating pb&j’s for dinner 90% of the time she was gone. 

“Did you get sunscreen? You’re really quite pale you know.”

“Wait… Your ginger daughter is pale?” She joked. There was no denying he was her dad, despite having dirty blond hair himself, she got her deep set dimples and her chocolate puppy dog eyes from him. All of her friends in high school had called him Mr. Haught-ie. 

“Just don’t call crying two weeks in because you’re a peeling lobster. Okay?”

She laughed at the thought. “You got a dill, pickle.” 

“Alright, kiddo. You better get going. Maybe ease a dad’s fears and text me when you get there?”

“Of course. I love you, dad.” 

“I love you, too” 

They hugged one last time before Nicole bounded off the front porch, her auburn hair swishing behind her as she went.  
***

Nicole made the two hour drive into the Rockies jamming along to her iPod. When she pulled up to the entrance of the camp she pulled over to send her dad a quick message, “Hey, Dad! Made it! I love you!” 

Her dad responded with a thumbs-up emoji and a simple, “Love you, too.” 

She knew that from here on out it would be up to her to contact him. Which she would do at the very least, weekly. She had promised herself that. She had also promised herself to write him weekly. 

Without him knowing, she had purchased a small Polaroid style camera and several rolls of film. She wanted to be able to send him a photo with each letter. She knew he’d get a kick out of that. 

She pulled her old Jeep up to the main office, hopped out, and practically ran inside. She loved this campground. Her home away from home. Camp Holiday, named after the famous gunslinger, taught kids between the ages of eight and sixteen everything from basic camping and survival skills, to horseback riding, canoeing, mountain climbing, rappelling, zip lining, archery, and everything in between. 

This first week was going to be a counselor's only week. Where they’d play all the same games they’d play with the kids, get to go over all of the courses, and practice their simple first aid training skills. Nicole had spent last summer as a lifeguard, intentionally, so that at the very least, she’d be certified to be the water recreation area supervisor. But, because she had been to the camp so many times, and because the owners adored her, she knew that as soon as she turned eighteen they’d find a place for her there at the camp. She just didn’t know what they’d have her doing. 

She was ecstatic when she got her counselor’s package in the mail. It had come with all sorts of Camp Holiday gear, including three shirts and hat. She was thankful that the owners of the camp knew her well enough to not send her a visor.

Nicole was talking to Mrs. Mary, one of the owners, and main office person when she heard the door open and close behind her. She spun, eager to meet another one of the counselors, and locked eyes with the cutest girl she had ever seen.

Nicole couldn’t help but give the small woman a once over. She had on a tight fitting tank top, her Camp Holiday visor, some short camping shorts, and some badass hiking boots. Her grin was infectious, and Nicole couldn’t help but notice the girl had looked her over as well.

“Oh, hello, Waverly! I’m so glad you’ll be joining us this year.” Mrs. Mary slid Waverly’s name tag across the counter. “Okay, so let’s see let me get y’all your cabin keys. Oh, how funny, y’all are bunk mates.” Mrs. Mary laughed while handing them both a set of keys to cabin sixteen.  
Just then the phone rang causing both of the younger women to jump. They made their way outside so that Mrs. Mary wouldn’t have to talk over them. 

“I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.” She extended a hand and her most winning dimpled smile. Nicole towered over Waverly. She had at least five inches of height on her.

Waverly beamed back up at her, “Waverly Earp.” She took her hand. She noticed they shook for about twelve gentle pumps too long, but she didn’t mind. She looked around and noticed that Waverly only had two huge duffel bags and a hiking style backpack.

“Did you get dropped off?” 

“Yep. You?”

“No, that’s me.” Nicole noticed that they hadn’t really broken eye contact yet, and it was causing them both to blush slightly.

“Nice!” 

“Want a ride to our cabin, roomie?”

“Sure, yeah. That would be awesome.”

Nicole easily hoisted one of the bags into the back seat. All of her gear was filling up the far back area. She turned around to see Waverly struggling to get the other bag off the ground. She assumed it was because Waverly was so tiny, but when she moved to help her she realized the ginormous duffel bag was just that heavy. “What the hell is in here?” She asked straining while lifting. Waverly could tell Nicole was just teasing her, her face was filled with a disarming dimpled smile, but she was embarrassed by the contents of the bag.

Waverly blushed for the second time. Nicole could get really used to seeing that. “Books.”

“You brought a bag, so big that I’d bet you could fit in it, of books to an extreme adventure camp?”

“Umm... “ Waverly bit her bottom lip, “yeah, yeah I guess I did.” 

Nicole cracked up, “that’s adorable.” She hadn’t meant to say it, she hoped she wasn’t as red as her auburn hair. 

Waverly, she noticed, had blushed even deeper than before. 

“To cabin sixteen?” Nicole asked.

Waverly smiled her cute grin and nodded, hopping into the passenger seat of Nicole’s Jeep.


	2. Cabin Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls set up their cabin and get to know each other a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendship? flirting? feelings?

The girls got all of their stuff out from the Jeep and into the cabin. Their cabin was small but cozy. There was an entry closet to the left and their bathroom opened to the right. It was kind of like the inside of a hotel room. The sink was outside of the bathroom, for that both girls were grateful. There was a bunk bed in the back right corner, a small shelf, and a large dresser for the two to share. There was also a small loveseat posing as a couch and a coffee table. There was, fortunately, a microwave on top of their dresser. That hadn’t been there two summers ago. 

Nicole had actually been in a counselor’s cabin before. Her last summer here, she had fallen for her counselor. They had broken pretty much every camp rule in the process of their brief relationship, but to Nicole it had all been worth it, and it had changed everything. She hadn’t been sure of who she was before that summer, but after those three weeks of camp she returned home with the most confidence in the world. 

She had never actually talked to that girl again. It had hurt at first, seeing as that girl was Nicole’s first, but in the end she was kind of thankful that she had three memorable weeks falling for someone and learning all about her own body and the other woman’s without pressure or expectations of more. 

She still hadn’t told her dad yet, about being a lesbian, but she was fairly certain that he had figured it out. She had been looking forward to a summer at camp with no drama, without falling for anyone, and here she was, standing in the entryway to her cabin next to the cutest girl she had literally ever seen. 

“So, top bunk, bottom bunk, or break them down and rearrange everything? Not that we can’t rearrange anyways, I’m fine with anything is the point.” Nicole glanced down, to gauge Waverly’s response to the room. 

There wasn’t actually much room to rearrange, at least not in Nicole’s opinion, but the prospect seem to excite Waverly. “Can we break the bunk beds apart? I would never ask you to sleep on the bottom, you’re so tall, you’d hit your head.” Waverly chuckled at the thought, “but I also wouldn’t want you to have to sleep on the top, that’s so much effort. What if you had to pee in the middle of the night? I could never do it, I’m waaaaay too clumsy for that.” 

Nicole laughed, “I think I agree with you there, I’m like a puppy that doesn’t understand my size yet. You’ll probably get the privilege of seeing me trip and fall weekly.” She laughed at the thought. “Also, thanks for looking out for my head, I appreciate that.” She nudged Waverly’s shoulder with her own. 

“How do you disconnect them?” Waverly asked. 

Nicole walked over to the metal bunks and looked at their connection pieces. “Oh easy, I just gotta…” She pulled the bunk bed down onto it’s side. Waverly jumped to try to help, but realized that Nicole was more than strong enough to lower the solid metal frame and two twin size mattress onto the ground without help. 

“Well…” Waverly gaped at Nicole. “That was impressive.” 

“What?” Nicole genuinely had no idea what Waverly was talking about. 

“The whole let me just fix this bed by myself.” 

“I’m fairly independent. It’s just me and my dad, so he basically raised me to be able to do everything myself.” She smiled at the thought of her dad and looked back at the bed. “So this, this is nothing. Last summer, I had to push my Jeep up a hill with my ex in it trying to steer. If not, I would have had to call my dad and tell him where we were and he would have killed me for letting Old Betsy run out of gas!” She cracked up thinking of the evening, “I wish she had been as tiny as you, it would have made the whole ordeal much easier.” She shook her head lost in the memory, not even realizing what she had just said. 

Waverly hadn’t missed it though, not that it bothered her, it didn’t at all. Something about the slip had made Waverly’s heart skip a beat, if she was being completely honest with herself, but she wasn’t. She told herself to just let Nicole be herself, and hopefully by the end of the summer, Waverly would have her own true friend. 

Instead, Waverly followed Nicole’s familial comment and said, “Yeah, my older sister and I were raised by our Aunt and Uncle. You’ll meet my sister though, she’s head of the stables this year. She actually got me this job.” 

Nicole’s eyes bugged out of her head. “You’re Wynonna’s little sister?” 

Waverly’s face sank, of course Nicole would already be friends with Wynonna. It didn’t bother the youngest Earp really, she was just hoping that for once she’d have her own friend. Not one that belonged to Wynonna or her boyfriend, Champ (which were they still together, at this point? She wasn’t sure, and she didn’t really care). That she was honest with herself about. He had dropped her off after pitching a fit about her not agreeing to ever sneak out to go see him. He had tossed her bags out of the bed of his pickup and had flown out of there, and she hadn’t really cared. She was happy to be free of him for three months, and looking forward to going to college in Boulder, far away from him and her tiny town in the fall. “And how do you know Wynonna?” 

“She was a counselor my last summer here.” Fortunately for Nicole, Wynonna was not the counselor she had hooked up with, but Nicole was a little worried that Wynonna would have heard about it somehow. “I barely know her. Actually she probably has no idea who I am. I just remember her from the big bonfire that year. She had snuck in whiskey, and I was fortunate enough to get in on the action before the bottle was empty.” 

Waverly smiled again, glad that Nicole was cool enough, even as a camper, to enter Wynonna’s circle, but that she hadn’t actually gotten closer to her older sister. “That makes you eighteen, then?” 

Nicole smiled, “yep, I turn nineteen the last day of camp. And you?” Nicole was deconstructing the beds as she talked. 

Waverly was busy unpacking the oversized bag of books onto the small shelf. If she stacked and scrunched she knew she could get them to all fit. “I turned eighteen in February.” 

“It now makes sense that you got dropped off at the office. I wondered why they wouldn’t have taken you to your cabin, but knowing it was Wynonna makes so much more sense.” Nicole laughed. 

“Oh no, actually it was my…” Waverly paused, something in her didn’t want to say that she was still in a relationship when she knew it wasn’t going to last more than a week with her being gone. The sad thing is, she knew Champ was going to cheat on her. Probably tonight. That part kind of hurt, but she knew it would happen. He’d cheated on her before, but she’d been left by so many people in her life, that she didn’t want to lose him too. So she had forgiven him, but not this time. Not when she knew she wasn’t going to see him for three months. She made up her mind then and there, “Well, it was my now ex-boyfriend, Champ. He just might not know he’s my ex, yet.” 

“Oh shit,” Nicole stopped loosening the bolt on the beds and locked eyes with Waverly, “are you okay?” Nicole was a little disappointed that Waverly had a boyfriend, she knew she shouldn’t be, and she knew that Waverly intended to end it, but also, she had known this girl for an hour. Sure, she was precious, and funny, and awkward, and brought about 200 books to a summer camp, but seriously, Nicole needed to learn how to get ahold of her attraction to people. But Nicole couldn’t help it. More importantly, it’s not like she had ever not gotten the girl when she really thought about it. Her success with women was to blame for her cockiness. 

Waverly nodded, “ANNNND it’s going to be so easy to stay broken up with him this time too, now that we’re out of high school and I’m going off to CU and he’s going to stay in Purgatory.” She smiled, truly happy at the thought. 

“Boulder or Downtown??” 

“Boulder.” 

“No way! Me too!!” 

Waverly beamed, even more determined to befriend this really magnetic, really handy, really attractive girl before summer was out.


	3. Earps are Terrible at Removing Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get ready for the meet and greet. Waverly gets stuck in her shirt, because it's adorable. Nicole is smooth, because her name is Haught for goodness sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many notes for this chapter... I just wanted to pick up the flirting intensity before the meet and greet. I'm a big fan of how these two always have instant, ridiculousy intense, chemistry, so I'm just going to continue with that lovely pattern.

Nicole had the bunks apart and flipped, separately, upright in no time. She put the few tools that she had been using back into a fabric case, rolled it up and tucked it back into the trunk that she had brought. 

Nicole had known to bring some homey things. She knew that nothing was required or even recommended by the camp, but she also knew that they never checked the cabins, and that a few homey things would make three months in the wilderness a lot more bearable. She knew all of this because of her last summer here just two years ago. She had been shocked that, at least the counselor she ended up sleeping with, had a mini-fridge in her room. 

And that she had brought her own lamps. And that those two things had made all of the difference in the world. So Nicole had gone even farther and brought strings of lights, lamps, a cork board, a mini-fridge, a coffee pot with enough coffee to wake an army, some alcohol, and snacks to make sandwiches and spray cheese crackers. She knew that none of the things were necessary and that the camp itself would have plenty of food, snacks, and things to do, but she liked making wherever she went feel like home. She just hoped her new roommate wouldn’t mind. 

Waverly didn’t mind at all. In fact, she was ecstatic. “I didn’t know you could bring stuff in like this! I never even thought to bring…” 

“Oh, no!” Nicole cut her off before she worked her way to an apology. “You’re not really, well supposed to is the wrong word, because I don’t think there are any rules against it. I just made... friends with my counselor my last summer as a camper, and she told me that she did. So, I kind of cheated the system. I don’t think we’ll get in trouble, though, but if we do, throw me under the bus, seriously. Just blame the fact that your bunkmate is coming up on 5’10” and can’t stop eating.” Nicole laughed, all too aware that she hadn’t told Waverly the truth about her relationship with her counselor. 

“Well, I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you bringing decorative lighting.” 

Nicole smiled, dimples on full display, “Well of course, Waverly. And you’re welcome to everything in the mini-fridge, and half of this cork-board is for you.” Nicole grinned, her confidence was soaring due to the smile of disbelief on Waverly’s face. “I just might have one request from you…” Nicole made her face as serious as possible. 

Waverly’s smile faded to match Nicole’s newly serious tone, “Sure, what?” 

“Will you be in the first picture of the summer with me?” She pulled out her Polaroid, and laughed. 

Waverly laughed and blushed, “of course!” 

They took an “us-ie” with the partially constructed room in the background. Nicole had tried to take the photo without making contact with Waverly, but Waverly had just slammed right into Nicole’s side, thrown an arm around her waist and put on the biggest smile in the world. It had thrown Nicole off for a second, but she had regained composure, looped an arm over Waverly’s shoulder and smiled the biggest smile she had ever captured on film. Waverly couldn’t stop smiling as Nicole dated the photo, “wait before I sharpie this in… Waverly, is it L-E-Y or just L-Y?” 

Waverly laughed, “Just L-Y, thank you for checking.” She blushed. That was the first time anyone had asked how to spell her name. She was from a small town and most people knew. But those that didn’t had never really cared to ask. Like Champ’s family, for instance. She had dated him for three years and they all spelled her name wrong. Even he still spelled it wrong on occasion. It wasn’t that they were bad people, they just had never really cared. But here was this tall, muscular, girl concerned with spelling her name correctly. 

Nicole laughed, pinning the photo to the cork board before it had even finished developing, “people misspell Haught all the time. Typically intentionally.” 

“How often DO you get called Haught?” 

“When playing sports, often. By people trying to flirt... “ Nicole shrugged, “Occasionally.” 

“Really? I would have thought you would just be branded with ‘Haught-stuff’ by now.” Waverly laughed, but turned a shade red. 

Nicole also blushed and laughed, but she kept her gaze on the photo, finally coming into view. “No, I have avoided ‘Haught-stuff,’ but come check us out, we’re so cute.” 

They were really rather cute in the photo. Waverly tucked nicely under Nicole’s arm. She came up to Nicole’s shoulder and Nicole grinned at how adorable the effect was on film. They were both smiling real, full on, cheesy smiles, natural as could ever be. “This might be the best photo of me ever taken.” Waverly said looking at the photo. 

“Well then, at the end of the summer, it’s yours.” Nicole said decidedly. With that she made her way over to her trunk, pulling out the strings of lights. “Alright, I have six strands of these… Headboards and windows? Do you like that? Where should the other two strands go?” She looked up at Waverly, who was staring at her, happily. Nicole blushed, “what?” 

“You’re just, like, really awesome. I’m just excited. This is going to be a great summer.” *** 

The girls got their cabin decorated in just a few hours. They knew the only thing on their agenda for the evening was a big group dinner, where all the workers were going to play meet and greet games. 

Nicole grabbed a pair of cargo shorts and a batman tank top to change into for the meet and greet. She saw Waverly digging through her half of the dresser, with a deep set frown on her face. “Is something wrong?” Nicole asked. 

“No, I just don’t really know what to wear to this. I wouldn’t really care except for Wynonna’s going to be there and all of her friends and… well and I want them to like me. So I want to fit in, but… ugh.” Waverly sighed trying to decide between shirts. She had already settled on a pair of high waisted jean shorts. 

“Well, take them out of the equation. What do you want to wear?” Nicole grinned at her. 

Waverly held up a crop top t-shirt with the word “Shorty’s” across the front. “It’s a shirt from my Aunt and Uncle’s bar. I’ve worked there since the day after my eighteenth birthday. What if Wynonna makes fun of me for wearing it?” 

“I doubt she will. It’s a bar shirt. That’s cool. Plus, I don’t know how much it helps, but I’m going to like it, soooo there’s at least one.” 

Waverly blushed at Nicole liking her outfit, although she wasn’t sure why. She had honestly never received this amount of consideration before. She wasn’t sure if she had only ever had to deal with shitty people, or if Nicole really was just that special. Waverly was pretty sure it was a combination of both. But she was definitely enjoying the fact that Nicole was practically a majestic unicorn in her old maltreated horse of a life. “Thanks, Nicole. Shorty’s it is.” She ran to the bathroom to get changed. 

Nicole decided to just changed in the bedroom since Waverly was changing in the bathroom. She pulled off her soccer shorts, flicked them with her foot into her dirty clothes hamper and pulled up her cargo shorts. She had just pulled off her t-shirt and dropped it into the hamper as well, when she heard a crash from the bathroom. “Waves? You okay in there?” She quickly walked to stand just outside the door, forgetting her batman tank top on the dresser. 

“Um… Nicole, I’m stuck.” She heard Waverly awkwardly start to laugh. 

Nicole tried the doorknob. Fortunately, it was unlocked. She opened the door to Waverly being stuck halfway out of her t-shirt. She couldn’t help but look. She knew Waverly was small, but she had no idea her body would be so firm. Nor did she expect Waverly’s abs to be so… visible. Trying to keep it from being awkward Nicole laughed along with Waverly. “Hold on, I got you.” She eased Waverly’s elbows out and gently worked the shirt up over Waverly’s head. 

Before Waverly’s head was free to see an also shirtless Nicole she said, “thank god you’re not some guy right? Or this would be reallllly…” She was free and her eyes caught Nicole’s. She swallowed nervously, “awkward.” She finished, though her joke more just pointed out whatever energy hung between them from the moment they had met. She tried to cover herself with her shirt, but couldn’t help checking Nicole out. Nicole was nothing but solid muscle. She wasn’t just thin like Waverly was, no, Nicole was ripped. “T-thanks. I owe you one.” 

Nicole was blushing from Waverly’s obvious gaze, but made no quick movements to cover herself. “Okay, how about a coffee?” She nodded towards the coffee pot and chuckled. “How about tonight?” She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. 

Waverly was completely flustered. She knew Nicole noticed that she had checked her out. Then she had asked her for a coffee? Did she mean like a date? No one had ever asked Waverly for a coffee before. Champ hated the taste, but never really took her on a date in the first place. Waverly was very aware that they were both still very shirtless. “I can’t tonight.” Both due to fear and the fact that she had promised Wynonna that she would come hang out after the meet and greet. “I would love to… like… like to, but I have plans.” She would LOVE to? She wondered how red her face had gotten. “Yep. I’m a planner. I like to know what I’m doing at least two, or maybe three days in advance.” 

Nicole bit her bottom lip, grinning mischievously. Waverly was completely flustered. She almost felt bad, so she decided to back off walking over to the dresser and her shirt, “Okay well some other time then.” She pulled the tank top over her head to find Waverly still watching her with an adorable expression that read ‘I’m a beautiful, confused, and awkward puppy.’ Nicole laughed, “I mean it,” she winked and flopped onto her bed. 

Waverly shook herself out of it and went back into the bathroom. “Nicole HAUGHT. Of course,” she muttered, leaning her head back against a wall. What in the hell was happening to her? She was glad that she had plans with Wynonna tonight. Maybe she could drink a few beers and clear her mind a bit. So she found Nicole attractive, that didn’t have to mean anything. She could easily just Google research it… wait no. No, she couldn’t. She was at a summer camp with no wifi, without her laptop, and with no way to research ‘what to do if you find your roommate attractive,’ or ‘what does it mean if you get a crush on a girl,’ or ‘what is being bisexual.’ She wondered if any of the books she brought would have anything on the subject. Her only hope was her intro to psychology textbook. She had already taken a few college courses last summer before the start of her senior year of high school, just wanting to get some more of the basics out of the way. She remembered there being a brief chapter on sexuality and she made a mental note to read it late tonight after she got back from Wynonna’s. 

She stepped out of the bathroom, much more calm than she had been when she fled into it. She knew that the textbook wasn’t going to have much information that she didn’t already know, but it would have something, and that would help. She knew it would. It had to. She looked at herself in their mirror above the sink. She still looked a little flushed, but she looked cute enough. Her hair was a little crazy from her shirt getting stuck in it. So she ran a brush through it a few times and decided to braid it down over her shoulder. Pleased with the result, she leaned around the wall, “I’m ready. Are you?” 

Nicole looked like she might have dozed off, but at the sound of Waverly’s voice she sat up and yawned. “Yeah, let’s go meet and greet.” She walked to the door to see Waverly slipping into a pair of cowboy boots. She followed her legs up to her ass, then up to the two inch gap between shorts and shirt, then up further to Waverly’s face which was now blushing, fully aware of Nicole’s all too long once over. Nicole blinked, nervous, having just been caught so awkwardly checking her out. 

Waverly just grinned, she couldn’t help it. She had no idea what it meant, but she liked the way Nicole looked at her. She just didn’t know what to do or say to let Nicole know that. “After you?” Waverly backed up as Nicole slipped her vans on and lead them out of the tiny cabin. 

With her back to Waverly, Nicole’s eyes were still bugging out of her head. What in the hell was she going to do? Hour six of camp, and she was already in way too deep for her roommate, who’s badass sister she also worked with, and who was straight, and who still was technically in a relationship. Nicole exhaled slowly. What on Earth was this summer about to be? She heard Waverly lock their front door and jump down off the porch. Waverly looped her arm through Nicole’s and pulled them off in the direction of the pavilion, “Come on, this is going to be great.” She was beaming and beautiful.


	4. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna outs Nicole. Waverly gets jealous. Nicole gets invited to an after party. Nicole and Waverly do shots and ask each other a few serious questions. Wynonna decides they should play truth or dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Wynonna, the boys, and alcohol.

They made it to the meet and greet and were immediately bum rushed by Wynonna. Waverly removed her arm from Nicole’s, and Nicole missed it immediately. “WAVES!!!” Wynonna enveloped her smaller sister in a hug. “How are you? I haven’t seen you in forever!” 

Nicole looked a tad confused. But Waverly replied, “Yeah, how is school? You’re still going, right? I haven’t seen you since what, Christmas?” 

“Yes, I’m still going! It’s… okay, I haven’t failed out yet, so that’s a win. Who’s your tall friend?” Wynonna grinned at Nicole who was watching the exchange with utter fascination. She’d never had a sister, but if she had she hoped she’d be this excited to see them. “Wait a second, were you a camper here, like two summers ago?” 

Nicole blushed and extended her hand, “Yep. My name’s Nicole.” 

“Holy shit! Did you sleep with your counselor??” 

Nicole’s mouth went completely dry. How could she know that? Dear God, please say she wasn’t going to be at the camp this summer too. “Ummm… what makes you ask that?” 

“Because you totally did! Oh my God that totally was you. What was that chick’s name, Stephanie? Tiffany? I remember you from that bonfire, man that was the best camp party we’ve thrown to date.” 

Waverly’s jaw had dropped, Nicole had turned as red as her hair, and Wynonna was completely oblivious. 

Wynonna was still rambling on and on about the bonfire party, but Waverly was staring at a very embarassed Nicole. She wasn’t mad that Nicole had slept with her camp counselor, she had no right to be, and Nicole had kind of outed herself before, but Waverly didn’t think she had noticed. But still, she couldn’t help searching for some response other than obvious embarrassment. Waverly was pulled back into Wynonna’s rambling at the mention of her own name. 

Nicole had apparently followed the story and answered for her, “Yeah, we’re cabin mates.” 

Wynonna was super excited about that, “YES, a badass living with my sister, please please please rub off on her.” 

“Uhhh…” Nicole looked completely rocked by this whole exchange, “I’ll do my best? I think? I’m going to go find food. Does anyone need food?” 

Waverly, having about a thousand and a half questions needed food, but she also had really missed her sister, and didn’t know how to let Nicole excuse herself from Wynonna if she tried to go with her. “Um, Nicole,” Nicole turned back to them, “can you bring me a hot dog and some chips when you come back?” She grinned her sweetest smile. 

Nicole laughed and relaxed a little, glad to have been invited back by the youngest Earp. “Sure, condiments?” 

“A little of both ketchup and mustard?” 

“You got it.” Nicole smiled and walked off, thankful for the breather. 

Wynonna turned her attention to her sister, “She’s hot.” 

“Well, yeah. I mean, that is her last name.” 

“No shit? I’m going to call her Haught-stuff from now on.” 

“So, she slept with her counselor?” Waverly asked, hoping it wasn’t obvious just how curious she was about that bit of information. 

Wynonna started laughing, “yeah, her counselor who was like twenty-four and straight, and your buddy, Haught-stuff comes swaggering in, sixteen, and charming, and I swear the counselor went on and on about how good it was for days. If it wasn’t the last week of camp and if word had gotten to management, she probably would have gotten fired, because she couldn’t keep her mouth shut. But your friend is cool. She actually helped me out at that bonfire, I got way too drunk and was vomiting in the field behind the barn and she brought me some water, got me back to my cabin, and kept Pete, the pervy counselor from that year, away from me.” 

Waverly was trying to take all of this in, first, Nicole was able to seduce straight women by the age of sixteen who were much older than her. Second, she was apparently very good in bed. And third, she was chivalrous as all get out if she helped an intoxicated Wynonna that much, because an intoxicated Wynonna was quite the handful. And fourth, as she watched Nicole carefully prepping her hotdog from across the pavilion, Waverly Earp knew that she was a goner. 

***

Waverly was much better than Nicole at mingling, Nicole noticed. And it wasn’t just because Wynonna already had a few friends there to introduce them to. It was because when she smiled, whoever she was talking to had to smile. She was thankful that Waverly didn’t abandon her as soon as she met new people. Instead, Waverly made it feel like they were making friends. Wynonna followed along with them and seemed to be genuinely interested in Nicole’s life, although she had taken to calling Nicole ‘Haught-stuff.’ Nicole didn’t mind until Wynonna started introducing her as that. 

Nicole’s met a few people that she was looking forward to hopefully making friends with by the end of the summer. John Holliday, being one. As well as being the owners youngest son, he always dressed up as Doc for the western themed party at the end of every week, thus earning himself the nickname of ‘Doc.’ 

Another guy she was looking forward to getting to know better, was a guy named Xavior Dolls. They had discussed sports that they had played in high school and were going to play some pickup basketball at some point during their free week. Nicole was hoping that one of these guys would be her male counselor counterpart for the summer. All of the counselor’s seemed okay, there was only one guy she really didn’t want to get stuck with. A douche bag who went by ‘Bobo,’ what the hell kind of guy who’s name was really Robert went by Bobo? She wasn’t impressed. He was the kind of guy that knew how to hit all of her nerves very quickly. She also got the feeling that Waverly was kind of scared of him. And she knew for a fact that Wynonna hated him. But other than him, everyone seemed pretty enjoyable. 

Waverly had also met some people that she was looking forward getting to know better. She really enjoyed Dolls and Doc, and she had met another girl that she thought she could make good friends with named Chrissy. She was really sweet and polite and she seemed really interested in what people had to say and always commented back thoughtfully. Waverly thought they would get along well. She did not like the guy named Bobo. He was tall and seemingly vicious. He had worn this ridiculous coat that it was definitely not cold enough for. He gave her really bad vibes, which were backed up by the fact that Wynonna hated him. 

Then there was the petite attractive counselor named Steph. Waverly had been nowhere near Nicole when she had met her, so she had no way of knowing if that was the same girl as Nicole’s ‘Steph.’ She was really hoping that she didn’t like her because she seemed like a bitch, and not because she might have possibly slept with her new roommate. 

She couldn’t help but hold her breath and stare later in the night when she saw Nicole interact with her. She must have been staring with some kind of power because Nicole looked up and caught her eye about two minutes into the conversation. Nicole grinned at her and blushed, but turned her attention back to the blonde in front of her. Waverly started to walk over to attempt to join them in conversation when Wynonna stepped in her path. 

“Hey baby sis, ready to come back to where the adults live? I.e. me. In the house behind the barn?” Wynonna smiled at her, “do you care if I invite Dolls and Doc? You should invite Haught-stuff! Let’s start the summer off right! Mini-party.” 

Waverly looked back to where Nicole was just talking to Steph, they were gone. Her stomach dropped. It was her. They had probably gone off to talk or rekindle their love affair from two years past. Waverly was surprised at her own disappointment, but there it was, she was honestly upset. She’d never felt jealous before. Even earlier today when she had thought that Champ was probably going to cheat on her, she hadn’t been this jealous. “Yeah, maybe I’ll invite her. I don’t mind if the guys come though, they’re really nice.” 

“Cool, well make up your mind about Haught-stuff because here she comes.” 

Waverly spun around, way too fast, she tripped and almost fell, but Nicole caught her. She held her for a second too long, stabilized her, and cleared her throat. “You okay?” 

Waverly was trying to keep her voice casual, not wanting to express the hurt she had no business feeling. “Did you make any new friends? Or see any old ones?” She was hoping it came out as curious and not bitter. 

Nicole was beaming, “Yeah, I’m going to play basketball with that guy Dolls, and I think that Doc guy is hilarious!” 

Waverly raised an eyebrow, she hadn’t mentioned Steph, “do you have any plans for this evening?” 

Nicole could sense something was wrong with Waverly, but she couldn’t tell what it was, she hadn’t gotten to talk to her about sleeping with her camp counselor yet, but she really wanted to make Waverly smile, if she could get a blush out of her, she’d be even happier. Nicole grinned, “Well I did ask this girl if she wanted to drink some coffee with me, but she already had plans.” 

Waverly laughed, Nicole’s heart skipped at least three beats, “well you see, I was supposed to go hang out with Wynonna for some sisterly bonding time, but she wants to turn it into a party, and I wondered if you wanted to come?” 

“Yeah! That sounds great. I have beer in our mini-fridge! And some rum in my trunk.” 

“Just bring the beer, Wynonna will drink all of your rum.” Waverly laughed and shot Wynonna a look over her shoulder. Wynonna missed the dig though, she was deep in conversation with Doc. 

“Cool, should I go get it now?” 

“Yeah, I’ll umm… can I come with you?” 

“Sure, yeah.” 

Nicole waited for Waverly to catch Wynonna up on the plan and then they headed off back to their cabin. They walked in silence for the first half of the walk. But Waverly broke it, “I’m sorry about Wynonna earlier…” 

“It’s okay, I should have told you… You don’t have to keep being so nice to me…I’d ” 

“Nicole, it’s okay. I get it. I mean you’re a lesbian, not a unicorn, right?” Waverly grinned. 

“Are you making fun of me?” Nicole was clearly scared she was. 

“What? No! I just I wanted to say I don’t care. Like, it doesn’t bother me.” 

Nicole visibly relaxed, “Oh, well. That’s good. Thanks, I was afraid it would ruin our new found friendship.” 

“No…” Waverly looked away, thankful it was too dark to see the look on her face, “definitely not.” Nicole said friendship. She wondered if she was just saying that to keep from scaring her off or if that’s all she actually saw in her. Waverly really hoped it was just to not scare her off. 

They were silent for the rest of the walk to the cabin, but Nicole knew Waverly had more questions. Nicole unlocked the front door and went to the mini-fridge. “I’ve got two six packs of beer. How many should I take? I’m probably capable of drinking four before saying or doing something I might regret.” Nicole said with a laugh, but Waverly noticed that her eyes had flickered down to her own lips. Waverly couldn’t help but lick them out of nervousness. “Uhhh…” Nicole had lost her train of thought when Waverly licked her lips “...drink beers?” 

Waverly grinned, completely aware that she had caused the fluster. “What?” 

“Oh, sorry.” Nicole blushed, “how many do you want?” 

“Oh, ummm… you don’t have to, I’m sure Wynonna has plenty of alcohol.” 

“Wanna do some shots before we go then?” Nicole grinned mischievously. 

Waverly beamed. “Absolutely.” 

Nicole pulled out two shot glasses, a big bottle of coconut rum, and a 2 liter of Sprite. She filled the shot glasses and unscrewed the Sprite bottle. She fished a mug out from her trunk. 

“What all is in that thing?” Waverly asked, quite curious. 

Nicole laughed, but she didn’t answer Waverly’s question. Instead she said, “How about this… you get one question per shot you take?” 

Waverly blushed, how could Nicole possibly know that she had a million questions buzzing around her brain. She took a deep breath, “deal.” 

“I’ll go first.” Nicole’s dimples were out in full force. She contemplated what to ask Waverly for a second. Then she blushed. Waverly was holding her breath, afraid of Nicole might ask her, “What are you going to be studying in school next year?” 

“Languages and History.” Waverly, couldn’t decide if she should just go for it, or have to take a shot over a lame question. She should honestly only have about three shots if they were going to go to Wynonna’s and continue drinking. She knew that this was their free week to explore the camp, but they were at least expected to attend lunch every day. 

Nicole took her shot and then a small sip of Sprite. “Can I take my shot then ask the question?” Waverly asked not making eye contact. 

Nicole was still making a face from the alcohol. “Yeah, by all means.” She pushed Waverly’s shot glass closer to her. 

Waverly downed it and didn’t even reach for the shooter, “Was that her?” 

“Her who?” 

“Steph…. Your counselor.” 

“From tonight?” Nicole laughed, “Noooooo. Not even close. My counselor’s name wasn’t even Stephanie, or Tiffany for that matter. My turn?” She poured herself another shot, carefully. She really didn't want to scare Waverly away, but she really wanted to know a few key things, she weighed her options, took a shot and then just went for it, “are you really going to break up with your boyfriend?” 

“Yes. Probably tonight, actually. Wynonna’s little house here has a land line. I’ve been planning on calling him to end it since before he dropped me off.” She took her shot, “was the counselor your first?” 

Nicole’s eyes widened, she hadn’t expected that one. She nodded, “first of two. I had a girlfriend for a year, but we broke up about a year ago, a few months after she started college. Okay, I should probably stop if we’re going to keep drinking at Wynonna’s.” 

“Right, right. Can I do one more?” 

Nicole grinned, “Sure, by all means.” 

Waverly downed the shot, “How did you know you like girls?” 

Nicole laughed and blushed. “It was that summer. Oh fuck it,” She poured and took another shot, “so I was sixteen, and had never really had that much attraction to guys. I had technically had boyfriends, but I was sixteen, it had never gone anywhere. But the further it went with any of them, the more that I could tell I wanted it to stop. I thought it was just because I was too young, or hadn’t met the right one, or that maybe I had only kissed terrible kissers. But when I got here... “ Nicole exhaled, “It was one of those things, that it didn’t feel like I rushed into it. It felt like I had been waiting for it. I mean, the campers are here for three weeks. I knew her for three weeks. I had a boyfriend for over a year once and never did more than kiss him. And I did that as seldom as possible. But with Morgan, one kiss and I was down for anything. And as Wynonna pointed out, she was a lot older than me and all about doing more. So, it quickly spiraled out of control in just the right way, and I knew. When I got back home, I never looked for another boyfriend. I looked for a real girlfriend. I wasn’t naive, I knew she wasn’t going to call me like she said she was. She was way too old for me, and could have gotten into a lot of actual trouble if someone had found out, so I never held my breath, I just went looking for a different girl.” Nicole glanced at Waverly, trying her best to understand Waverly’s expression and failing, “Did that answer your question, to some extent at least?” 

Waverly just nodded, she was wondering what would happen if she were to kiss Nicole just then, how her body would react. She had done more than just kiss Champ, but she hadn’t enjoyed any of it. It was like a relationship chore. It was like taking out the trash, vacuuming, doing the laundry and the dishes all rolled into one. In sum, she had hated it, even the hand holding, but she thought that it was part of being in a relationship, and that you just did those things. But now, standing next to this beautiful girl who had just presented her mind a different option, already feeling the alcohol, she was suddenly very very curious. Curious, but also scared out of her damn mind. She contemplated taking another shot and asking for a kiss, but then realized what a terrible idea that was, and that they were supposed to be on their way to Wynonna’s right now. “Oh shit, we should go!” 

Nicole just laughed, grabbed her six pack and headed towards the door. She waited for Waverly on the front porch, the look on Waverly’s face had indicated that she needed a moment to collect herself, but Nicole wasn’t sure why. And she definitely didn’t want to even assume that she did know why. All she could do was hope, wait, and continue to answer any questions that Waverly threw at her. 

She heard Waverly open and lock the front door. Nicole lead the way, seeing as Wavery had never been there, and Nicole had been there dozens of times. It wasn’t a long walk, but it felt like longer because they were walking in silence. There was a weird tension between the two of them that Nicole could only attribute to whatever reaction Waverly was having to all of the information Nicole had shared. Nicole was dying to know what was going on in Waverly’s mind, but didn’t want to push her away or push her into admitting something she wasn’t actually ready to admit. Fortunately, the walk was soon over and Wynonna was running outside to greet them. 

She caught them both in a big hug, squishing the three of them together. Waverly’s face was forced into Nicole chest, Nicole’s nose into the top of Waverly’s head, and Nicole went rigid. She had never smelled anything so intoxicating in her life a mix of fruit, honey, and maybe the faintest traces of sunscreen. 

Waverly had never full body hugged anyone that wasn’t Champ or Wynonna, and being squished into Nicole’s front answered at least eighty percent of the questions that had been running through her brain since… seemingly since she met her new roommate. The biggest question that remained, was ‘what in the hell was she supposed to do about it?’ Her hand nervously snaked around Nicole’s back and rested just above her butt. She giggled, drunkenly, at how stiff and awkward Nicole had gotten. 

Wynonna had also noticed, “Jesus, Haught, never get any hugs as a child?” 

Nicole kind of awkwardly shrugged, “it was just me and my dad, so not too many, no. I’ve perfected the side arm hug, though.” 

“Well, shit. Waves, it’s your mission: hug her every day until we can hug her without her cringing.” 

Waverly, blushed, thankful that Wynonna was keeping them all held together, “I’ll do my best.” She bit her bottom lip, worried to no end about where the night could possibly go if, for her, it had already gone so far. 

***

Dolls and Doc were behind the house keeping the trash can fire alive. Nicole opened a beer for herself. She offered them to everybody, but everyone seemed to be on a path of hard liquor. 

If Nicole was being honest with herself, she probably should wait quite sometime before drinking anything else, but after the hug that wouldn’t end until Wynonna felt she had relaxed enough, she needed at least three more beers. She chugged the first beer to a howl of approval from the boys. Wynonna looked mildly impressed and Waverly… Waverly was just watching her. Her expression still lost on Nicole. It wasn’t angry or displeased or even a look of nothing, it was just an expression that Nicole couldn’t read. It was thoughtful. Pensive. Like Waverly was still categorizing questions to ask her and organizing her thoughts, but the motive was kept from her eyes. Nicole made a mental note to never play poker against her. Well, unless she wanted to lose, and as competitive as Nicole was, she honestly didn’t think she’d mind losing to Waverly all that much. 

“I’ve got an idea!” Wynonna exclaimed, “Let’s play truth or dare!” 

Nicole’s eyes turned to straight fear, but Waverly’s eyes, Nicole couldn’t help but notice, flew straight to her. This was either the best or the worst idea ever presented.


	5. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can imagine, Truth or Dare with Wynonna is really just Dare. Things get a little bit out of hand here, but no one's mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting Haught in here.

They had all reluctantly agreed. Nicole had pointed out her sexual orientation and asked that everyone be a little kind in those regards. She twisted open the top of her second beer. She was beginning to wonder if she should follow suit and switch back to liquor, this game could go to so many dark places so fast. 

Waverly was afraid she was going to hyperventilate. This was a terrible idea, the likelihood of her actually kissing Nicole was low, but her chances of kissing Doc or Dolls was now, well actually a chance. But worse, what if Nicole kissed her sister, what if Nicole got dared to take her clothes off? Waverly took a big swig of the whiskey that was being passed around between the liquor drinkers before passing it to Wynonna. 

“So how are we doing this?” Doc asked, “One person carries out the dare or answer the questions, everyone else gets thirty seconds to converse unless someone’s just got one to throw out?” 

Everyone nodded in agreement, not wanting to get called out first. After everyone was silent and staring at each other waiting for someone to make the first move for about two minutes, Wynonna huffed, “Oh hell, somebody dare me to do something.” 

Nicole smiled, and took a drink. In actuality, Wynonna was the safest player in the game. Everyone else was afraid of the chaos Wynonna would cause while daring people to do things, not what she’d do. No one had any doubt that she would do whatever challenge was presented her. Dolls threw out naked canoe ride and everyone found that highly amusing, so the next thing they knew, they were all standing on the bank of the lake as Wynonna stripped herself down to absolutely nothing and climbed into a canoe. She took a short row around in a circle on the lake before she rowed back up, hopped out, retrieved her clothes from the pile in which she left them and said to Dolls, “Your dare, your turn.” 

Nicole was cracking up. Dolls and Doc were without words. Nicole had peaked but only briefly, in case her suspicious hopes about Waverly were correct and in case the girl actually could be attracted to her in return, she didn’t want to give her any fear that she could be attracted to someone else, let alone her sister. So she had done her best to not obviously look. 

Waverly found herself more than a little pleased that Nicole hadn’t looked at Wynonna’s naked brazenness. She wondered if Nicole would have looked if it had been her. She figured she wouldn’t have, but part of her kind of wanted her to. She took another long swig of the whiskey, steadying herself to be dared next. But while she was drinking, Nicole beat her to the punch. 

“I dare you to let Doc throw his knife at a bottle in your hand.” 

“What?” Dolls legitimately was afraid. 

Wynonna cackled, “Shit, that was brilliant, Haughtstuff.” 

“Brilliant?” Dolls was talking in a higher register than they had ever heard before. 

Doc just started to giggle. “Alright, Dolls. Now try not to piss yourself, but go stand up against that fence right yonder and hold Ms. Haught’s beer in the palm of your hand.” Dolls was swearing, but was walking off to the fence carrying Nicole’s now empty beer bottle with him. “That’s it, just let it balance on your palm.” 

Doc had a wicked grin, but he calmly unsheathed his knife, flipped it so he was holding the blade, squared himself up to his target and let it fly. The bottle shattered on the fence behind Dolls. Doc laughed some more. Wynonna looked at both the young men, impressed by Doc for the throw, and by Dolls for not moving. Dolls just exhaled deeply. 

“I’ve got one for Haughtstuff.” Wynonna sang. 

Waverly was holding her breath. To be honest, she was dreading this dare more than her own. Doing something stupid was one thing, but having to watch Nicole do something was a different thing entirely. 

“Boys, conference.” Wynonna motioned for Doc to join her and Dolls at the fence. 

“Shouldn’t I get to be involved in the conference? It’s not a dare against me…” Waverly said, getting more nervous by the minute. 

Doc let out a hearty laugh. Dolls eyes flicked up and gauged both Waverly and Nicole, “Actually, I’ve got a better idea,” Nicole heard him say before ducking back into their conversation. 

“Looks like we’re going to be in this one together.” Nicole gave what she hoped was a positive grin. “I left all of my beer back at Wynonna’s, could I maybe have a swig of that?” 

Waverly nodded and grinned sheepishly. She had no idea where this was about to go, and she was both worried and excited all at once. 

Nicole took a rather large gulp before Dolls, Doc, and Wynonna all made their way back over to them. 

“Alright, ladies. Here’s the deal,” Wynonna began, “honestly, I think Waverly is far too innocent, and I think Haughtstuff was the perfect introduction to her life to spice things up a bit.” 

Nicole blushed to match the color of her hair. Waverly’s stomach did about fourteen flips. 

“This is a two part dare, as there are two of y’all. I guess both of y’all would have to agree to it, but… if you’re not too chicken. Skinny dip and once you’re in the lake, kiss for one minute. Seriously though, Waves if it’s too much just say so, I can ask you a truth or something.” 

Doc and Wynonna started laughed hysterically at the very thought of the girls skinny dipping together, let alone kissing. Dolls just shot Haught a wink, which she both wanted to thank him for and kick him in the nuts for. 

Nicole glanced at Waverly to gauge her reaction. Waverly looked pissed more than anything. Nicole’s heart sank, of course she didn’t want to do this. She had been wrong in her hopes all day. “Hey, it’s just a game, we don’t have to. I’ll call it off if you want so you don’t have to.” She whispered to Waverly as they were trudging towards the lake. 

“No, I’m tired of Wynonna always assuming I’ll back out of shit. And I definitely don’t want you to think I ever would.” Waverly yanked her shirt up and over her head, smoothly this time. 

Nicole just matched pace with her, pulling her own shirt off as well. She glanced at Waverly, glad that the anger was at least partially towards Wynonna’s taunting. Waverly’s tight fitting blue jean short shorts were being kicked off, taking her boots with them. Nicole matched her, shorts and shoes. They were down to their underwear and Nicole had stopped breathing. 

Waverly, drunk, curious, and determined to prove her sister wrong, locked eyes with Nicole. Waverly unsnapped her bra, letting it fall off her shoulders and down to the sand on the shoreline. 

Nicole pulled her sports bra up and over her head. She let it fall to the Earth just in time to see Waverly hook her thumbs under the line of her lace panties at either hip and tug them towards the ground. Nicole swallowed. Her mouth was completely dry. She pulled her boxer briefs down and stepped out of them. Waverly grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the lake. Fortunately, the lake water was already warm enough for the whole ordeal to have not been ruined by frigid water, but at that moment, Nicole wasn’t too certain she would have noticed. Her swirling thoughts were interrupted by Wynonna yelling, “time starts now!” 

Waverly moved forward, closing the gap between them, their lips meeting, gently at first, but it quickly turned passionate. Nicole didn’t know if Waverly was feeling the same way as her, or just trying to put on a show for Wynonna and the boys. But when Waverly wrapped her legs around her waist, an act there was no way anyone on shore could have seen in the dark of night and under the water, she was fairly certain Waverly was feeling the same way as her. 

Their kiss deepened further still, Waverly couldn’t help herself. Nicole had been right earlier. This was the kind of kiss she had been waiting for. Nicole was soft but firm, her body rigid with muscles, but something about her was delicate and comforting. Waverly couldn’t hold back a tiny moan as Nicole’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her tighter still. She knew her legs were wrapped around her waist, and that her being naked meant that Nicole could probably tell that she was creating her own wetness, but she was hoping the lake was keeping her secret, just a little while longer. At least until they were out of view of Wynonna and two guys who were strangers to her. 

The lake was not keeping Waverly’s secret. Nicole had made her incredibly wet, and Nicole could feel it pooling in between them. Nicole’s heart was hammering with joy, if nothing else, she would always have this moment. Where no matter what Waverly said out of the lake, she knew she had her for a second. 

But their second wasn’t ending. Their kiss just went on and on and on. Which Nicole wasn’t complaining about, but she was kind of hoping to make it back to shore, wrap up the game, and head back to the cabin to maybe talk about what just happened. But no one was calling time. In fact, there wasn’t any other sound at all. Nicole broke from the kiss and scanned the shore. She was right, the other three party goers had left them in the lake. 

“They left,” she commented unnecessarily. 

“Mmhmm..” was all Waverly murmured before pressing her lips back into Nicole’s. 

Nicole allowed herself to enjoy the kiss for a few more minutes before pulling back, unfortunately, very aware of the fact that they were both very drunk, locked in as roommates for the rest of the summer, completely naked, and that Waverly still technically had a boyfriend, whether she intended to keep him or not. 

“Wait, Waves… ummm… we need to stop.” 

She felt Waverly stiffen and unlock her legs immediately, “oh my God, did I do something wrong? Did you not want this? Oh shit. I’m so sorry, I guess I thought that maybe, shit I read all the signals wrong…” 

Nicole jumped in to stop the rambling, “No, Waves, you were right. I like you, I just… we’re really drunk. Or at least, I am. And we’re also very naked and in a lake. And you have a boyfriend, and I just don’t want to be anything that you regret. Even if that unfortunately means waiting. I’d rather wait. For you. To do this right, for you, I mean.” Waverly was staring embarrassedly at the lake. Nicole lifted her chin with her finger, “Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” She offered a dimpled smile, lowering herself into the water to match Waverly’s height. “I just don’t want to rush this.” 

“Thank you.” Waverly whispered. Nicole was afraid there was a touch of sadness, she really hadn’t intended to hurt Waverly’s feelings, she just never wanted to be a regret. “You’re kind of amazing. Are you sure you’re just a lesbian and not a unicorn?” She smiled at Nicole. Nicole just laughed, “pretty sure, but who knows, I’d never turn down an opportunity to be a unicorn.” Nicole could see Waverly’s watered over eyes in the moonlight. “Waves, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, honestly.” Waverly smiled, but a tear fell out, “I’ve just never had anyone in my life care that much about me. To stop me from doing something. Something I want to do, but isn’t the best option, even. No one has ever stopped me. God, Champ would have done the exact opposite. Wynonna is the one who dared me here in the first place… oh shit, do you think she knew I want you? Is that why she dared me here?” 

Nicole couldn’t help but grin when Waverly admitted to wanting her, but got her face back to serious as soon as possible for Waverly’s sake. “I think Dolls could tell that I want you. This was my dare, remember. This was something they wanted ME to have to do. You were the innocent bystander. Now, I do think that Wynonna wants to see you a little more reckless and carefree, but I don’t think she caught on to the mutual lusting.” 

Waverly actually laughed at that and Nicole vowed to do everything in her power to help make this girl’s life happier than ever before. 

“So, we’re kind of naked and in a lake.” Waverly beamed at Nicole. 

“Yep. If this thing goes anywhere, we’ll have one helluva first kiss story.” Nicole laughed. 

“Can I kiss you as not part of a dare? Before we have to get out and find the rest of the gang?” Waverly looked genuinely nervous. 

Nicole’s heart started hammering in her chest. She licked her lips and took in Waverly’s eyes. They were no longer filled with water, they were filled with a curiosity, fear, and excitement all rolled into one. She just nodded yes as her response. 

Waverly closed the distance between the two of them with a determined lunge. Her hands immediately snaked into Nicole’s braid, pulling her whole body to hers. Their bodies radiated heat, their skin screaming to be touched. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist, taking extra care to not let her hands wander down to her ass, but to remain safely in range of her shoulder blades. 

Waverly’s mouth on hers tasted like whiskey and vanilla. Waverly’s tongue flicked across hers ever so gently, causing Nicole’s mind to short circuit. She bit down on Waverly’s bottom lip, eliciting a moan. She quickly and tenderly licked the hurt away. The hands that were once tangled in her hair dug ten thin lines down the length of her back. 

Nicole exhaled sharply and twitched harder into Waverly’s body. “Wait, Waves… if we’re going to stop we need to. I’m going to forget all of my sense and manners and self control skills if we keep this up.” She hadn’t let Waverly go yet, but her words were filled with warmth and sincerity. 

“Right. Sorry. You’re very good at that. Just so you know.” 

“What, stopping us?” 

Waverly laughed, “No. Kissing. I can’t wait to find out what else you’re good at.” And with that Waverly Earp winked and turned and walked back up to shore. Completely naked. Without trying to cover up any single inch of skin.


	6. Drinking Games and Long Walks Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Insert summary here* aka: transitional chapter starting at Wynonna's and ending back in Cabin sixteen.

Nicole got dressed on the shore silently. Very aware that Waverly was watching her. She wasn’t shy about her body. She played enough sports and worked out enough to know she looked good, but for the first time in her life she was worried about what someone else might think about it. She made eye contact with Waverly as she pulled her hair out of it’s now destroyed braid. The tangles falling down to just past her shoulders. She could see Waverly’s eyes dilate in the moonlight. Nicole swallowed nervously. “To the house?” She managed. 

Waverly just nodded and took Nicole’s hand. Her whole world had changed in a span of twelve hours and she was so thankful it had. She had never even known to want something as badly as she wanted Nicole Haught, and now that she knew, she was having a really hard time controlling herself. It was scaring her to death, to be honest. She had always been ‘the good one’ or ‘the sweet one’ or ‘the smart one, the responsible one, the mature one, the one who was going somewhere’ and she had definitely always been the one who had fit in. But in earning all of those titles, or labels, she had never been herself. She had always envied that of Wynonna. Wynonna had always had this ability to not care about what other people thought and had been able to just be herself. 

Since she had met Nicole, she had done nothing but be herself. Who she was when no one else was around. She hadn’t been able to stop herself in doing it either. She had been awkward and clumsy and brave and had acted out of desire- something she had never even felt before- and it was all because of this young woman holding her hand. 

She smiled down at their hands linked together. There was even something different about holding her hand. Champ always had sweaty palms and rough hands that held onto hers like a bear trap. He always made it impossible for her to let go, even just to do simple things. Like just to adjust her bag on her arm, she’d have to ask for her hand back. She had always assumed it was intended to be a protective thing, but she had never felt safer than now and her hand was loosely cradled in Nicole’s. The grip was gentle, but it was there. Their fingers were laced together and Waverly was surprised at how comfortable it felt. There was no sweat. And the roughness to Nicole’s hand’s was only in the fingertips. She assumed they were calloused from basketball, not farm work. She knew that she could break the grip at anytime, but for the first time in her life she didn’t want to. 

They walked in silence back to Wynonna’s little house. Giving them both the short time they needed to get a hold of their thoughts. When they reached the porch they broke their grip, reluctantly. Waverly hopped up on her tiptoes and kissed Nicole gently on the cheek. A dimpled grin took over her face. Waverly’s heart did a somersault. She opened the door and walked in, finding Wynonna playing beer pong against the guys. 

Wynonna started howling when she saw they had entered the house. “Well that lasted for way longer than the one minute dare.” 

“No one ever called time.” Waverly was blushing. “Y’all just left!” 

“Well yeah I didn’t want to watch a live action porno starring my baby sister.” 

“You kind of dared us into the live action porno…” Nicole frowned, defensively. 

“Don’t worry, Haughtstuff. You’re a vast improvement to my sister’s loser of a boyfriend. You have my blessing.” Nicole’s face turned redder than her hair. “Now is one of you going to come join my team, or are y’all going to let them have to admit they got beaten by me single handedly.” She laughed, but she was down by three cups. 

Nicole looked at Waverly, Waverly shook her head no. “I’m terrible at beer pong. But I will kick your ass at flip cup.” 

“I look forward to seeing that.” Nicole grinned and went to join Wynonna. 

Waverly quietly searched through the house looking for the landline she knew was in here somewhere. She found it in a bedroom that had to be Wynonna’s. 

Nicole immediately noticed her absence. “You don’t think she’s sick do you?” She asked Wynonna concerned. 

“Nah, she’s probably calling that d-bag of a boyfriend.” Wynonna responded oblivious to the look of hurt on Nicole’s face. 

She wasn’t okay with being Waverly’s second. She didn’t want to ever want to be someone’s summer fling ever again. She didn’t know it until that moment, and she wasn’t sure if it was just because of how strongly she felt about Waverly already or if that was a blanket statement for her future, but she knew that if Waverly still had a boyfriend, she certainly did not also have a girlfriend. 

Waverly reemerged after another full game of beer pong had been played, went immediately to the kitchen and poured herself a full tumbler’s worth of whiskey and downed it all in one go. Even Wynonna noticed that. She left the game and went to talk to her sister in the kitchen. Nicole watched from the adjoining dining room, but kept playing for both of them. 

She was lost in her shot when Wynonna let out the loudest squeal of delight. Nicole’s eyes shot up. The guys quickly covered their ears. Wynonna was bouncing with happiness and dragging Waverly into the room behind her. A smile covering Waverly’s face. 

“Guys!! My baby sister is a free agent! She dumped the Chump!” She clapped excitedly. 

Nicole’s eyes were locked on Waverly, worried that Waverly was making rash decisions that were alcohol fueled. ‘God, I don’t want to be a regret.’ She thought for the hundredth time that evening. 

“Shit Haught, thank you for whatever it is that you did in that lake. Just don’t ever tell me about it!” Wynonna exclaimed wrapping Nicole in a bear hug. 

Nicole awkwardly laughed and returned the hug. 

“Hey, you’re getting better at hugs already.” 

***

The rest of the evening was a blur to Nicole, the alcohol had caused her brain to mush. The next thing she knew she was walking home with Waverly Earp holding her hand. “You didn’t have to break up with him for me.” She let out, nervously breaking the silence. 

“I told you the first time I mentioned him that I didn’t want to keep him. Kissing you just solidified that.” Waverly stopped their walking. “Nicole, I’ve broken up with him a hundred times. But every time I did I was still there and there was never a better option, or any other option for that matter and I ended up getting back together with him. But now, not only is there another, much better, option, there’s also the fact that I’m only going to be home for two days after this summer and then I’m off to school. I literally never have to see him again. There’s never going to be a chance for him to try to change my mind. And now, even if he does, there’s not a single shred of self doubt in me anymore. I now KNOW there’s better out there. And even if you don’t want me- which would suck, by the way- but even if, I enjoyed kissing you more than I ever did him. And I know that, even if it’s not you, it sure as hell is not him.” 

Nicole leaned down and kissed her, all of her doubts soothed by her words and all of her reservations shattered. She wanted to kiss her now, out in the open, before they made it back to their cabin and were faced with sleeping in the same room. She was still nervous as hell about that and very aware of just how drunk she was. But in that moment, she wanted to kiss Waverly, so kiss her she did. 

Waverly returned the kiss hungrily, her body on fire. She had never felt as free as she did in that moment. Her hands slid up, under Nicole’s shirt to rest on her tight abs. She could just kiss her for hours and feel more pleasure than she’s ever felt, she was quite certain. 

Nicole back herself up into a tree, pulling Waverly along and allowing her to pin her against it. She would have prefered to be doing the pinning, but she didn’t want Waverly to feel trapped. Waverly didn’t seem to mind though, she had her legs on either side of Nicole’s and had her weight settled into her. Her hands tangled back in Nicole’s hair. Nicole’s hand slipped under Waverly’s shirt and she explored Waverly’s sides, abs, and lower back, holding her in tightly. 

They stayed like this for some time. Nicole would never be able to estimate just how long. Minutes? Hours? Time for Nicole stopped when Waverly’s mouth was on hers. This time it was Waverly to pull back, “Nicole?” Her brow was furrowed. Nicole was instantly alarmed. She stood up, pushing herself off the tree and creating an inch of space between them, “I want you.” Waverly almost whispered. “But I don’t… I don’t have any idea how to do this, and I’m still a little drunk, and I’m scared I’m going to… I’m scared I’m going to suck at it.” She looked down at the ground, embarrassed and stressed. Her hands were fidgeting with nervous energy. 

Nicole took her hands to calm them, “Hey,” she smiled her full dimpled smile when Waverly looked up at her, “first, I don’t think we should do anything serious tonight. That’s why I ambushed you out here and not in our cabin.” Her grin was infectious, Waverly couldn’t help but letting a grin tug at the corners of her lips, but her cheeks were still flushed with embarrassment. “Second,” Nicole continued, “it’s not like I’ve got a crazy amount of experience here. I think just as long as we communicate and work together, no matter what we do, it’s going to be great. The main thing is, is that I don’t want to rush you or push to do something you don’t want to do. And if there is something you do want me to do, then just tell me and I’ll do it. I’m pretty sure if you do that for me, and I do that for you, we’ll be golden, Ponyboy.” 

At that, the smaller girl leaned up on her tiptoes and placed a gentle, but warm, kiss on Nicole’s lips. “Thank you. Yet again, you’re like the most wonderful person ever. Also, you get bonus points for the Outsiders reference.” She smiled, the biggest smile Nicole had seen her smile yet. Waverly took Nicole’s hand, laced their fingers together again, and lead them in the direction of their cabin. 

The sexual tension between the two of them was off the charts when they entered their small one room cabin complete with not one, but two beds, and a small couch for them to choose from. But Nicole knew how visibly Waverly had relaxed when she had said they wouldn’t do anything serious that night. So, she had completely braced her mind for them to sleep in separate beds. Her body was incredibly angry at the very thought, but her mind understood, and in the end that’s the part that called all of the shots. 

Waverly surveyed the situation, Nicole included, and smiled to herself. Nicole was blushing and her body had gone rigid about ten steps prior to the cabin. It had only stiffened more upon entrance. While Waverly honestly appreciated the fact that Nicole clearly meant to abide by her nothing serious tonight rule, she didn’t want to do NOTHING. But the whole thing was mildly amusing to her. Nicole Haught, the confident, charming, witty girl she was thankfully getting to know, had turned into an awkward, clumsy, mess in a mere thirty seconds. 

“Hey, Nicole?” Nicole’s eyes were wide and slightly panicked. “Calm down, we’re going to be fine.” Waverly laughed as Nicole took a few deep breaths, “ I was wondering, if maybe we could cuddle tonight? Just that. I promise to keep my hands to myself and to only face the same direction as you. But… It would be really nice to feel your arms around me all night.” She grinned her charming Waverly smile. 

Nicole immediately melted back into her normal self, “That. That is a marvelous idea.” Nicole kissed Waverly’s cheek and stepped over to the counter to brush her teeth. 

Waverly took that time to shower and change. Even though they had technically already seen each other completely naked, and actually felt each other completely naked, Waverly didn’t want to complicate their ‘nothing serious tonight’ plan. So she took all of her clothes into the bathroom and showered and changed as quickly as possible. 

She hadn’t know she would develop a major crush, like the biggest in her life, on her roommate on day one, while packing. She also had no way of knowing that said roommate would develop one back at an equally fast pace. Stepping out of the shower, she was now very self conscious of her pajamas. They were these incredibly short ‘girl boxers’ she had gotten at a Target once, that were now faded and the softest thing she owned, and a baggy t-shirt that said ‘Purgatory High School Cheerleader.” She tried her best to dry her hair off, not wanting to wrap it up in an oh so sexy towel-hat. 

When she exited the bathroom her heart lept. Nicole was quietly reading, sipping on a cup of coffee. She was completely engrossed and well over halfway through the book. That meant Nicole had brought at least one book of her own. Waverly swooned. There were very few people in her life that she had ever see read for pleasure, and here Nicole was, reading away waiting for her to get out of the shower. Nicole turned the page and read for a few more seconds before noticing that Waverly was out of the shower and watching her. 

“Hey.” Nicole smiled, put her bookmark in place and set the book down on the side table nearest her. “How’s the shower? Do we have any pressure?” Waverly just nodded. 

“What are you reading?” Waverly needed to know what was holding Nicole’s attention so seriously. 

“1984. Again. It’s my favorite book. I hadn’t read it in a few years, so I thought I’d read it again this summer.” 

“That’s on my to read list!” Waverly exclaimed, “I’ve never gotten a chance to read it!”  Nicole’s eyes widened, “NEVER? You didn’t even have to read it for school?” 

“No, I’m pretty sure my school didn’t offer the most advanced curriculum.” 

“Well, I’ve made notes all over this one, but you’re welcome to read it if you’d like. It’s seriously the best. The ending will blow your mind.” Nicole was grinning. “I have a list of books to read, too. Maybe you could look at my list and star the ones you’ve read? I’ll bump those to the top so we can talk about them.” 

In that moment, Waverly’s heart completely stopped beating, she felt quite sure. She knew it was way too soon to say she was already in love with Nicole, but she knew in that moment, she liked Nicole more than she had ever liked Champ. “I would really love that. Will you do the same for me?” 

“Of course!” Nicole hopped up from the couch, grabbed her stack of clothes and made her way to the bathroom, “that can be our morning project.” She winked at Waverly before shutting the bathroom door, but she quickly peaked her head back through, “I don’t know if you’ve already got a book going, but as soon as you’re ready, please feel free to start 1984. I’ve already read it more than once.” 

Waverly grabbed 1984 and crawled into bed. Technically, she crawled into Nicole’s bed, but she thought the beautiful redhead wouldn’t mind. They had already agreed to cuddle that night, and Waverly liked the idea of being in Nicole’s space, even if Nicole had never actually laid there herself for more than a few seconds while waiting to go to Wynonna’s. It was Nicole’s and that’s what made Waverly want to lie there. 

Nicole’s blankets were nice and cozy. She did get up and grab two of her own pillows though. She was a pillow girl, and Nicole had only brought one. While she was up, she also did her best to get the ideal lighting. She turned on the bedside lamp that they had put on the little nightstand they had situated in between the beds. She turned on Nicole’s strip of Christmas lights and unplugged the two they had already turned on, and she turned off the overhead light. Then, she brushed her teeth. And finally, she worked on getting her pillows all piled up like she wanted. After getting herself all propped up on the pillows, Waverly began to read. 

She got to chapter three before Nicole emerged, wearing a Denver Nuggets t-shirt and men’s boxer briefs. Waverly admittedly could not take her eyes off of Nicole’s ass. The fabric was stretched tight over all of the right places. Her mouth went dry and she swallowed audibly. Nicole leaned on the wall and took in the sight of Waverly all snuggled up, reading, in her bed. If she hadn’t already melted, this sight did the trick. She looked at the clock. It was almost four o’clock in the morning and she had never been so happy to be awake. She was also incredibly happy that, since emerging from the bathroom, Waverly had not been able to take her eyes off of her. Nicole’s face was probably going to be sore from all of the smiling she had done that evening. 

Nicole crossed the room in a few short strides and stood at the foot of the bed. “Do you have a side of the bed?” 

Waverly laughed, “no, I don’t. Do you?” 

“No. Want to try a few nights on either and see?” Nicole was grinning. She loved that she felt like she could just be ridiculous with this girl and not get judged for it. 

“That sounds brilliant. What side would you like tonight? I’ll make some room.” 

“Hmmm…” Nicole thought about it for a second. “How about the left side? Can I have the left side tonight and the right tomorrow?” 

“Sure.” Waverly was beaming as she moved over for Nicole to slide in. 

Nicole’s heart was pounding. She was so excited and nervous just to be this close to Waverly. Waverly moved to set the book down, but Nicole stopped her, “No, finish your chapter. I don’t mind. I picked this side so you’d be closer to the lamp.” 

Nicole was on her side, facing Waverly. They managed to angle her pillow at the bottom of the pillow pile so her head could just be on the one, but Waverly could still have her stack. Nicole draped her arm over Waverly’s abdomen and she held her loosely while she read. 

It was all so incredibly comfortable and perfect that Waverly thought she might burst at the seams. She absent mindedly started to brush her fingers through Nicole’s still damp hair, stopping only to turn the page, a grin plastered to her face. 

When she was done with the chapter, she added her own bookmark and set it down on the little side table. Nicole had dozed off. Waverly had known the second Nicole was actually out, because her grip had tightened around Waverly’s waist and her breathing had gotten slow and deep. 

Waverly rearranged her pillows so that she’d be able to sleep on her side as Nicole’s little spoon and turned out both the lamp and the last string of Christmas lights. When she got all nestled into Nicole’s front, Nicole changed her grip and pulled her in tight. “Book good so far?” Nicole mumbled, her voice drenched in sleep. It was the sexiest thing Waverly had ever heard. 

“It’s great so far,” Waverly whispered back. “Hey, Nicole?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Can I have a good night kiss?” 

“Absolutely.” 

Waverly turned over enough so that she could kiss Nicole. The kiss wasn’t long or fueled with lust, it was much more calculated than that. Filled with so much more meaning. Both girls went to sleep that night knowing one thing, they were both already in love.


	7. Cabin Sixteen Gets a little NC-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Wynonna's after party. It's a morning of exploration for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WayHaught. I hope you enjoy. Last chapter I'll be posting tonight.

Nicole could feel Waverly stirring in her arms the next morning. A smile stretched across her face. Waverly’s long hair was tickling her arms and neck, but she didn’t mind. This was the happiest she had ever woken up. She breathed Waverly in and smiled at the fruity smell of her shampoo. Waverly backed into her front more fully then, and Nicole’s breathing stopped. She wondered if Waverly was awake or if she was still asleep. That’s when Waverly started to turn over. 

Some of Waverly’s hair had fallen in her face and Nicole couldn’t help herself, so she brushed it back, tucking it behind her ear. Waverly smiled, but still hadn’t opened her eyes. Nicole rested her arm back on Waverly’s hip. Her pinky accidentally connecting with skin. She would have pulled her hand back or Waverly’s shirt down, but Waverly moved her body into the touch, exposing far more skin. Nicole tentatively rested her whole hand on the now exposed side. 

Waverly still hadn’t opened her eyes, but she was awake and blushing. She loved how Nicole’s hand felt on her body, but she wasn’t ready to experience the brightness of the room and ruin the comfort of this moment. She was afraid that when their eyes opened that they’d have to start the day, so she was willing to keep her eyes closed for as long as possible. 

She wanted Nicole’s hand on her ribcage though, not just her side. She really wanted Nicole’s hands to trace all over her body. Her touch was so gentle and fluid. Waverly had never felt like this before, this desire completely taking over her thoughts. She rolled onto her back, causing Nicole’s hand to slide to her abdomen. She bit her lip, happy at the move she had just made. She heard Nicole’s breathing become slightly erratic. She was having quite the effect on the girl. She smiled happy, at the thought. 

Nicole, knew Waverly was awake now, but she hadn’t opened her eyes yet. Nicole found that to be rather adorable. Her hand was resting, fighting the urge to move and explore, on Waverly’s abs. She was rather toned, and now reading Waverly’s shirt, Nicole assumed it was because Waverly had been a cheerleader in high school. She wondered if she was going to be a cheerleader in college. Nicole had actually gotten a partial scholarship to the school’s soccer team and was looking forward to that. She hadn’t even gotten a chance to tell Waverly that yet. She smiled at all that she was going to get to learn and share with this beautiful woman. Her hand pulled back towards herself accidentally, but Waverly’s body flushed at the movement. Nicole also noticed small goosebumps arise at the gentle, sudden graze. 

Nicole bit her lip. Her self restraint was failing her in this moment, and her curiosity was winning. Using just her fingertips, she gently stroked across Waverly’s abs and settled her hand higher on the girls side. Waverly’s breathing intensified, but her eyes remained shut and she didn’t protest in the slightest. If anything she subtly angled her body more towards Nicole. 

Nicole used her fingertips again to trace back across the other womans abs towards herself, and then back along the line of her boxers. Waverly started trembling under the touch ever so softly, scooting her body closer to Nicole’s. Next, Nicole traced up and down the smaller girl’s arm, all the way up to just under her sleeve and all the way down to her fingertips. 

Waverly was in heaven. Her body had never felt so alive or appreciated and Nicole hadn’t even touched her anywhere inappropriate. She had to see if Nicole was watching her, or if her hand was just exploring. Waverly opened her eyes, blinking, adjusting to the light. Nicole’s hand froze, halfway back across Waverly’s abs. Nicole was blushing, and definitely watching. Waverly smiled a full smile, “don’t stop,” she whispered. 

Nicole relaxed and returned to gently stroking Waverly’s exposed skin. Anywhere that she could see, her fingers would roam. Waverly locked eyes with her, making the whole thing all the more intimate. When Waverly couldn’t stand it anymore, she tilted her head up and captured Nicole’s lips in her own. 

She rolled her weight on top of Nicole, Nicole’s hands now sliding up and down her back. They were gentle, but searching, tracing all the way up to the base of her neck and back down. Waverly learned then that her spine was rather sensitive to gentle caresses and she accidentally bucked into Nicole’s thigh. A gentle moan escaped her lips at the direct pressure to her center. 

Nicole’s eyes fluttered open at the sound. She had never wanted anything this much in her entire life. She flipped them both over so that she was settled on top of Waverly, one of her legs firmly in between the smaller woman’s but not applying pressure yet. 

Her hands that had been traveling up and down Waverly’s back had left more of Waverly’s stomach exposed. Her eyes hungrily took in the beautiful woman below her. “You’re a vision,” it came out before she could stop it. 

Waverly blushed, but a smile was covering her face. 

“Is this okay?” Nicole asked nervously, “We said nothing serious last night, but I don’t want to cross any lines now.” 

“Well, I’m officially sober, and this feels amazing.” Waverly’s eyes had dilated, the pupils completely blown out, but she didn’t look scared, she looked excited. 

Nicole smiled at her, “Okay, I just don’t want to do something you don’t want to do, so seriously, please just tell me if you want me to stop.” 

Waverly bit her lip, “I still didn’t do any research. I’m just really nervous I’m going to be terrible at it.” 

“I don’t think there’s anything in this world that you could be terrible at.” Nicole smiled reassuringly. 

Waverly sat up just enough to kiss her. Her hands tangling through Nicole’s hair. Nicole had her weight propped up on her left forearm, leaving her right free to roam. It slipped up under the boundary line the shirt was forming and cupped the underside of Waverly’s left breast. Waverly’s body rocked up and into Nicole’s strategically placed leg, causing her to moan softly into the kiss. 

Nicole grinned, taking her left nipple between her pointer finger and thumb, teasing slightly, causing the nipple to stiffen immediately. Waverly’s hands untangled themselves and found the hem of Nicole’s shirt, pulling it up and off over her head. 

Technically, Waverly had seen Nicole’s body before, but she had been very drunk and it had been dark except for the moonlight. Taking her in in the morning light was a whole different story. Waverly was staring, she knew, but she had never seen someone this absolutely exquisite before. She breath hitched at the very sight of Nicole’s chest, her hands immediately drawn upwards to feel her breasts. 

Nicole smiled as Waverly’s hands gently explored her body. She didn’t rush her or direct her in any way, she just let her search and feel. Waverly ran her hands up Nicole’s neck and back into her hair, pulling her face down to kiss her again. 

This time it was Waverly’s shirt to come off. Nicole took the sight in, her breathing completely erratic at the sight alone. She knew she was probably as red as her hair, but she didn’t care. The way Waverly was looking at her made her completely incapable of feeling embarrassed. She bit her lip before moving her mouth to Waverly’s neck. 

She kissed in a line straight down the smaller woman’s neck, biting gently at her pulse point, then soothing it with a gentle flick of her tongue. Waverly’s hands were knotted firmly in her hair. She traced kisses down along her collarbone and nipped her way gently back to the center. Her hands massaging Waverly’s breast thoroughly, not leaving any bit unattended for long. 

Her mouth took a nipple, sucking it harder still, her teeth raking across it, causing Waverly’s body to buck again. Not wanting to leave the other nipple out, she switched, giving it the same treatment. Waverly’s hands held her face there for a second, clearly wanting her to continue. Her tongue swirled around and around Waverly’s peaks their bodies beginning to grind gently into each other. 

Waverly’s hands scratched lines down Nicole’s back and caught the waistband of her boxer briefs. She tugged at the band, urging them off desperately. Nicole obliged, separating their skin only long enough to expose more, returning her mouth to Waverly’s chest. Waverly wondered if Nicole was going to be able to make her orgasm from nipple stimulation alone. 

Nicole’s hands slid down Waverly’s stomach and skirted along Waverly’s waistband. Waverly feeling the hesitation, quickly moved to encourage Nicole to remove the boxers. 

When Waverly’s boxers were kicked off her legs and the bed, Nicole settled herself in between her legs. Her kisses moving lower down Waverly’s body. Her tongue traced a circle around Waverly’s belly button before dipping in. Her kisses traveled lower still. 

She bit down on Waverly’s hip bone, the smaller girl moaned, much louder this time. Nicole’s eyes shot up, panicked she had cause pain instead of pleasure. But the look in Waverly’s eyes told her otherwise. Waverly bit her bottom lip, her look pleading for Nicole to continue. Nicole began to kiss and nip her way upwards along the inside of Waverly’s thighs. Nicole hovered over Waverly’s center. “Is this okay? I mean, can I…” 

Waverly nodded emphatically, quickly arranging the pillows behind her head to prop her up a bit. “Yes.” She whispered and smiled warmly. All fear of rushing Waverly left her in that moment and Nicole lowered her head, sliding her tongue through Waverly’s incredibly wet center. 

She took a few long strokes up and down the length of Waverly’s slick folds, her tongue soft and wide. She noticed how sensitive Waverly’s clit was and how Waverly really liked the attention at her entrance. Nicole firmed up her tongue and traced a few circles around Waverly’s clit. Waverly’s body was rocking gently with her rhythm. 

She tongued a line down and entered Waverly with her tongue, as deep as she could, tonguing in and out of her as Waverly moaned and twitched. Waverly’s hands had found the back of Nicole’s head and she was holding her to her tightly. Nicole moved her tongue back to Waverly’s clit, and she sucked on it softly. Waverly cried out with pleasure. 

Nicole slid her right middle finger through Waverly’s wetness, “can I go in you?” She whispered, making eye contact with Waverly. 

“Yes.” The word was more a moan than a whisper. 

Nicole smiled and slid her middle finger in, her tongue returning to circling her clit with varying speed and intensity. 

“Can… I…” Waverly was flushed and panting. Nicole had never seen anything so beautiful. “More?” Waverly managed to ask. 

Nicole added a second finger and upped the intensity of her tongue. Waverly’s insides started to pulse. She knew Waverly was on the edge of orgasming. So she kept her actions steadily building in intensity. Waverly let out another moan and fell apart around her. Nicole slowed her pace until both of them had stilled. 

Both of their breathing was completely erratic. Nicole removed her two fingers slowly and gently, sliding her body up to hold Waverly to her. Waverly could feel the pounding of Nicole’s heartbeat. “That was...” Waverly started, but emotion was taking over. She had never experienced anything like that, ever. Not when she had taken care of her own orgasms, not when Champ had attempted, never. Her body had never felt so relaxed, and safe as it did here in Nicole’s arms. “Thank you.” Was all she managed. 

Nicole kissed her forehead lovingly. “Are you okay?” Nicole was concerned, she really wanted Waverly to have enjoyed that. Nicole had never experienced anything so powerful or amazing in her whole life. She wanted to make sure Waverly felt the same way. 

“I’m more than okay.” Waverly smiled and nestled even tighter into Nicole’s chest and embrace, “you’re amazing.” 

Nicole thought her smile would be frozen to her face for the rest of her life. “Oh, good.” She said, unable to articulate her happiness any better than that. 

“Can I… ummm… please you?” Waverly tilted her head up so that she could look into Nicole’s eyes. 

“Waves, you don’t have to do anything. That was amazing for me too. I’ve never once felt anything so amazing in my whole life.” 

“But, can I? I don’t know if I can do anything that phenomenal, but I’d like to try. Maybe just with my hands so you can keep holding me?” 

“Sure, yeah.” 

Waverly kissed her, slowly and deeply. She could taste herself on Nicole’s tongue. It surprised her how much she liked that fact and the taste. She pushed Nicole all the way onto her back and began to squeeze her breast and tease her nipples. 

Her hand traced down Nicole’s tight abs. Nicole knew that she wouldn’t last long after Waverly touched her. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and Waverly’s gentle caresses were soothing the burn. 

Waverly traced up the inside of one thigh and then the other. Nicole’s body was reacting to each stroke. Waverly kissed her as she slid her fingers through Nicole wetness for the first time. 

Waverly was shocked at how wet Nicole was. She couldn’t help but smile into the next kiss at the thought that the wetness was all because of her. She slid her fingers across Nicole’s swollen clit and down to her entrance. Before she could ask if it was okay, Nicole lifted her hips into Waverly’s fingertips, begging for their entrance. Waverly slid one finger in and then a second. 

Nicole bit Waverly’s bottom lip gently, then slid her tongue over the swollen area, kissing her deeper still than before. Waverly’s fingers found a rhythm and Nicole’s body began to match it. Nicole moaned softly with each thrust, urging Waverly for more. Waverly picked up her pace and curled her fingers upwards inside Nicole’s body. In just a few thrusts Nicole came, hard. She moaned into Waverly’s mouth. Waverly did her best to help her ride through it. 

When Nicole’s body stopped twitching, her eyes fluttered open, and a smile spread across her face. “I told you you couldn’t be bad at anything.” 

Waverly laughed, relieved. “Are you sure I did okay? I can try again if you need more.” 

Nicole laughed, “oh, I definitely will be needing more of that. But I think it’s back to being your turn.” 

Waverly smiled, happier than she had ever been, as Nicole flipped them back over and began trailing kisses down her neck.


	8. Lunch and Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly join the rest of the gang for lunch. The counselors all find out who their "counselor-mates" are going to be for the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading and commenting and kudos-ing! Y'all are amazing!! I'm so glad the story has entertained, as I have thoroughly enjoyed writing it. :) If there's anything y'all want to see, I'm open to ideas! You can say them here or tweet them at me: @ekhwanders. Anyways, here are the next two chapters. I hope y'all continue to enjoy.
> 
> Also, I apologize for typos and such. Sometimes, I get too excited and think things faster than my hands can type.

Nicole’s phone alarm started going off at eleven-thirty, signaling that they had thirty minutes to get to the mess hall. Waverly, who had never been late to anything in her entire life, hit snooze. Nicole had her so close to coming for the fourth time that morning, she didn’t care if they were a few minutes late to lunch. 

Nicole was situated comfortably between Waverly’s legs. She grinned wickedly as the smaller girl tossed the phone aside. She knew Waverly was close, she could feel the pressure building in her abdomen. She pumped two fingers in and out of her with a steady pace, taking the woman below her’s left breast in her mouth. 

Waverly cried out, digging her nails into Nicole’s shoulders, her whole body shuddering with the power of the orgasm. She was pulsing around Nicole’s fingers. Nicole worked Waverly’s body down slowly. When she had stilled, Nicole gently pulled her fingers out. Waverly’s body tightened around the movement. Waverly whimpered softly at their absence, she had never experienced anything like this before. Before this morning she had never even enjoyed sex. And now, now she was finding it very difficult to muster the motivation to stop having it. 

She knew they should get up and get dressed, they’d have all summer to explore each other’s bodies, and that lunch was their earliest scheduled daily activity for the week ahead of them, but leaving the warmth of Nicole and her hands felt like torture. 

Nicole was kissing along Waverly’s collar bone. The snooze alarm rang again, signaling twenty-one minutes. Waverly groaned reaching desperately for the phone. She fully intended to throw it into a wall. 

Nicole laughed and sat up, straddling Waverly. “We really should get up. They’re going to announce our counselor-mates today.” 

“I know.” Waverly pouted, “but I’ve never felt anything like this.” 

“Me either.” Nicole kissed her softly, “but we can continue this right after lunch.” Nicole’s stomach growled, “and I might be kind of starving.” She laughed. 

Waverly blushed, she hadn’t even thought about the fact that they hadn’t eaten… well, anything substantial... since the cookout the night before. “Okay, but only because I need you to keep your strength up.” She smiled, but Nicole didn’t think she was joking. 

They both got dressed for the lunch in Camp Holliday shirts, deciding to both wear the blue. Nicole had never wanted to do the matching attire thing with anyone, but Waverly had requested it due to the fact that they couldn’t just walk up holding hands. Nicole’s heart had swelled because it was Waverly’s way of trying to publicly acknowledge them as being something. What exactly, they hadn’t talked about, but something worth matching over. She’d never had a girl in her life want to acknowledge her, they had typically always done the exact opposite, so Nicole had happily donned the blue shirt. 

They had both taken care to not leave any visible marks on each other’s skin. If Nicole’s back somehow became visible though, long scratch lines from her shoulder blades to her ass would give them away. Waverly wasn’t going to be able to tie her shirt up in crop top formation for a few days, either. There was a particularly defined bite mark just above the waistband of her shorts that would be impossible to explain. 

Nicole looked at her watch, they had five minutes to make it there to be on time. Waverly was finishing up her over the shoulder braid and Nicole had pulled her ponytail through her Camp Holliday hat. She smiled at Waverly’s in the mirror. 

“What?” Waverly asked, but she was already returning the smile. 

“Nothing, I just like getting ready with you.” She kissed Waverly on the cheek and sat down on the couch to tie her shoelaces. 

***

They made it to lunch almost on time and found that Doc, Dolls, and Wynonna had saved them seats. “Wow, Haughtstuff. I asked you turn her into a rebel and here she is, one whole minute late to lunch. You’re quickly becoming my favorite person.” 

There was tension at the table, but Nicole couldn’t place her finger on it. She wondered what had happened at Wynonna’s between the other three after she and Waverly had stumbled home. But then again, the tension could just be the energy radiating off of Waverly about their own ongoings, and Nicole didn’t want to just casually bring that up over lunch. 

Lunch that day was announced to be breakfast foods. Nicole was pumped. She loved breakfast at any time of the day, because she loved pancakes and bacon. She also knew that this was the one meal the camp would never run out of food during. Because pancakes, eggs, and bacon were so easy to make and keep making, they could just keep going as people rolled through the line. Not that the camp would ever let somebody go hungry, they just sometimes had to limit the number of times you went back for more. They never did with breakfast though, and with the way Nicole’s stomach was threatening to eat itself, she could not have been more pleased. 

Waverly giggled at Nicole’s excitement. “You’re really…” She was about to say adorable, but she caught herself before she let the words come out, “into breakfast, huh?” She attempted. Nicole grinned, already having fun with their little secret, “yep. I love pancakes. I’m going to go get in line. I’m starving. Does anyone want me to grab anything?” She was looking at Waverly, though, as she was who the question was directed to. 

“If you get me a pancake and a banana, I’ll get you an orange juice.” 

“You got a dill, pickle!” She said before she could stop herself. She had only ever made that joke to her dad. 

Waverly found it hilarious though, “I see what you did there.” 

Nicole beamed, wishing she could kiss Waverly’s forehead. Instead, she got in the growing line, and Waverly went to get two cups of orange juice from the side table. Waverly was back to the table in no time. Doc and Dolls had gone to get in the food line as well, but Wynonna had stayed at the table to “hold down the fort.” 

Waverly noticed that Dolls and Doc weren’t standing any where near each other in line, “what’s going on with the guys?” 

“What’s with this positive ray of sunshine radiating off of you and Haughtstuff?” Wynonna raised an eyebrow. 

“I asked you first. You’re just trying to change the subject.” 

“UGH. Fine. So, Doc and I have history. Like, we’ve kind of hooked up every summer for the past three years. And well, Dolls, this is his first summer here, and I don’t know, he’s really hot and I may have drunkenly kissed him last night for like half a second. But then Doc is the one who stayed over. We didn’t even do anything, but Dolls knows that he stayed.” 

“Well, but I mean… do you love Doc?” 

“Jeez, Waverly, we just have sex.” 

“That’s not a no.” She stopped and scanned to find Nicole. For her, they definitely were not ‘just sex.’ She could tell Nicole agreed, but she knew they should probably talk about that at some point today. 

Nicole was approaching with two plates full of breakfast, but the guy that no one liked from the night before cut her off. “Is one of those for me?” He tilted his head to one side and grinned a wicked grin. 

Nicole, having no real reason to be rude to this guy other than the terrible vibe he gave her smiled a reserved, no dimple smile. “No, sorry. I got the other one for my cabin-mate.” 

“Lucky girl, already has you whipped. Cabin sixteen, right?” 

Nicole’s smile turned to a glare. Something about him knowing which cabin they were in made her really uncomfortable. 

“I thought it was your voice I heard this morning… enjoy buttering her toast while you can.” He snapped his teeth together at her and stalked away. 

Nicole’s glare followed after him. She would have to tell Waverly that they needed to be more quiet, and figure out where he must have been to have heard them. She finished her walk back to the table. 

“What was that about?” Wynonna asked, wanting to get Waverly off the topic of her love life. 

“I really don’t like that guy. Robert, or Booboo, or whatever-the-fuck he wants people to call him.” Nicole was a little shaken, what did he mean ‘while you can?’ Was he going to make a move on Waverly? Because that was dumb, and after this morning, Nicole wasn’t really concerned with anyone hitting on Waverly. She felt pretty secure about what they had done continuing, though she should probably talk to her about that soon. So, could he have meant like it would end at the end of summer? 

She glanced at Waverly, who was watching Nicole curiously, watching her work through whatever ominous threat, douche hair had just made to her. Waverly wanted to ask what he had said so she could wipe the look of worry off Nicole’s face and replaced it with beautiful dimples. But she didn’t know how to fix it without alerting Wynonna, not that Waverly even minded if Wynonna knew, but she didn’t figure, “tell me what’s wrong, baby. Let me fix it,” would be the best way to come out over breakfast for lunch. Waverly settled with squeezing Nicole’s knee under the table, pushing the leg of Nicole’s shorts just high enough for her whole hand to touch skin. 

Nicole visibly relaxed with the contact, a smile crept into the corner of her lips as her worries started to melt away. She lifted her eyes up to meet Waverly’s. A million words and thoughts were passed in one look. Waverly wasn’t going anywhere. She might want to take things slowly and keep things a secret for a while, but she wasn’t going to just use Nicole. Nicole reached down and squeezed Waverly’s fingertips, letting her know that she was okay. 

It was then that the two girls realized that Wynonna had been talking this whole time about stupid stuff the horses had been doing that was making her remember why she hates horses. 

“Wait,” Nicole interrupted, “if you hate horses, why are you in charge of them here?” She laughed as she asked, knowing Wynonna was going to have a reason. 

“Well you see, Haughtstuff, I get paid more, I get my own house, I have a job year round, I’m not responsible for children-whom I hate more than horses-and I can leave and go into town any evening I want.” She smiled. 

Wynonna could tell there was tension between the two girls, but she wasn’t sure why. She knew they had gone at it in the lake the night before, but she was wondering how much of that either of them remembered or if they had talked about it or if they were trying to pretend it didn’t happen. Wynonna, being Wynonna, wanted to know before the guys got back, and Doc was three people away from it being his turn. “So how was last night after filming a porno?” 

Nicole’s mouth fell open. She put the fork full of pancake she was about to devour down and looked from Waverly to Wynonna. 

Fortunately, Waverly answered, “It was fine. That was some dare. You didn’t think I’d do it, did you?” Waverly smiled, making Nicole smile. 

“You, no. I honestly didn’t think you would. Haughtstuff, yeah, I figured she’d be down. But you, no. So, thanks for the permanently burned into my brain image of you banging in a lake.” 

“We didn’t have sex in the lake.” Waverly stated matter-of-factly. 

“And why do you seem to think I would just have sex with someone on a dare?” Nicole was genuinely baffled as to why Wynonna just thought she was down for that. She also couldn’t tell if it was a good thing or not that Wynonna thought that. 

“Well, one, good to know, I guess. Thanks, Haughtstuff for not banging my baby sister.” Both Waverly and Nicole made a face at that, but fortunately, Wynonna missed it and continued, “and two, I don’t know Haughtstuff, you’re hot and smooth. Plus, I’ve heard really good things about you in bed, so I assumed you were used to seducing adorable women and that my little sister here was your latest conquest.” 

Both Waverly and Nicole blushed. “I don’t think I’ve ever seduced anybody and I definitely don’t look at your sister as something I need to conquer. She’s…” Thankfully, Nicole was saved by a fast approaching Doc. He sat a stack of pancakes down in front of Wynonna, who immediately started to devour them. 

Dolls followed shortly after, sitting on the other side of Wynonna, across from Nicole. “You want to play some basketball today?” He asked her. 

“Hell yeah!” Nicole lit up, glad to be off the topic of her rumored prowess. 

“Want to play around five, we can go until dinner?” 

“That sounds perfect. I can run by rec check out and grab us a ball.” 

“Sweet.” 

About that time, the owners of the camp, who were also Doc’s parents, climbed onstage to announce everyone’s counselor partners. The partners were done alphabetically, so much to the new group of friend’s happiness, Waverly was partnered with Dolls and Nicole was partnered with Doc. 

Waverly breathed a huge sigh of relief, “Thank you, Dolls, for being a D-O. I was almost stuck with ‘Bobo Del Rey.” 

Dolls smiled his rare smile, “you’re welcome.”


	9. The gang visits Cabin Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After lunch, Wynonna wants to see the girls' cabin. This would be fine if they had even remotely tried to hide the evidence of their morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter nine is really short, sorry. Chapter ten will be fairly long and eventful, promise!

After lunch, all the counselors were separating to get to know their new partners better. Since the four of them had all gotten to know each other pretty well through their drinking and naked shenanigans the night before, they figured they could all just keep hanging out and achieve the same thing. The group of five was walking to nowhere in particular, when Wynonna asked to see their cabin. 

Nicole’s eyes quickly flashed to Waverly. There were no pillows on Waverly’s bed, they were all in Nicole’s bed. Waverly’s bed had yet to be touched, but Nicole’s sheets were twisted, tangled, balled up in places, ripped off the mattress in at least one corner, and covered in their love. Waverly’s eyes were suddenly filled with panic. 

Dolls noticed the exchange, “hey, can we run by my cabin first? I want to switch to basketball shorts before I bring the heat on Haught, here.” 

Dolls was quickly becoming Nicole’s second favorite person at this camp and she was incredibly thankfully Waverly was going to be partnered with him all summer. “You know what, changing sounds great. Why don’t y’all go with Dolls, and then head over. I’m just going to run change as well.” Nicole took off towards the cabin without waiting for a reply, doing her best to walk, not sprint. 

She entered their cabin and surveyed the damage, glad it was mostly contained to their beds. She started grabbing Waverly’s pillows and throwing them onto her bed, untangling her sheets as she went. They really needed to be washed, but there was no time for that. She just had to hope that her top blanket looked okay. 

She got her bed all made and Waverly’s pillows arranged in a Waverly looking pattern, before switching from cargo shorts to spandex and basketball shorts. She even had time to rinse the shot glasses from the night before and get them stored safely in her trunk. She doubled checked everything and made sure that all of the dirty clothes had found their way to the dirty clothes hamper. She knew Dolls had to have stalled to allow for this much extra time. She’d have to remember to thank him later during their game. 

Just then, she heard Waverly unlock the door, “Nicole are you dressed?” 

“Yeah, we’re all good in here,” she called back, indicating that she had done as much as possible to hide their incriminating evidence. 

Waverly pushed the door open, and the four walked into their space. The guys sat down on the couch, while Wynonna looked around. She looked at the cork board and the one photo pinned to it. “This is cute. Waves, you look really short next to Haughtstuff.” She laughed. 

Waverly smiled, she wanted to move into Nicole’s side right then and have her arm back around her shoulder, but knew now was still not the right time. 

“Hey! Speaking of photos, can I maybe take one of y’all to send to my dad? I think he’d like to know I’ve made friends already, and I want to get him a letter mailed out today.” 

“Please, Haughtstuff, I know you just want a picture of me.” Wynonna winked as she went and sat down on the arm of the couch next to Dolls. 

Waverly was starting to get annoyed by the comments Wynonna was making about Nicole and her attractiveness. She had ignored them at first, but they were escalating and Nicole clearly didn’t know how to respond. Annoyed, Waverly sat on the other arm of the couch next to Doc. 

“Alright, everybody smile. I’m going to take two pictures. One for my dad, and one for the board, so just hold tight.” She got everyone in focus, “one, two, three,” she snapped the first photo. “Okay, and now for the second,” she snapped a second photo and placed them both on the window sill to develop. 

“Here, let me take a photo of just the counselors.” Wynonna stood up and took the camera, “y’all sit next to your partners.” 

Waverly moved to sit on the other arm of the couch to be next to Dolls, but he stood as well. “It makes more sense for you ladies to be in the middle.” He smiled just to Waverly, “seeing as y’all are ‘cabin partners,’ and all.” 

Doc started to giggle and got up as well, leaving the couch’s cushions for the girls. 

Nicole beamed as she settled in on the couch next to Waverly. Doc threw his arm over Nicole’s shoulder and Dolls did the same to the littlest Earp. Not knowing where to put her hands, Nicole just sat there, but just before the photo was taken she felt the weight and comfort of Waverly’s hand rest itself on top of her thigh. 

As the photos developed, Nicole couldn’t help but look around at her new little gang and smile. She caught Waverly’s eyes, and noticed that Waverly hadn’t removed her hand even though the photo was taken minutes ago. This was going to be an amazing summer.


	10. Basketball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Dolls go to play basketball (the gang goes to watch) and they get challenged by Bobo and another counselor for a round of two-on-two. All goes well until a cheap shot by Bobo reveals more than the girls had bargained for....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) thank you for reading, y'all have made me want to keep writing!  
> 2.) sorry for being the WORST at chapter titles, I should have just numbered them  
> 3.) At what point do you up the rating to explicit? If I'm there, someone let me know. If I'm not, just tell me when I hit it, because it'll get there eventually.
> 
> Without further ado, the longer chapter I promised ;)

The entire gang followed to watch Dolls and Nicole play basketball, something both were excited about. Nicole wanted Waverly get to see her be good at something. And Dolls, honestly wanted Wynonna to see him shirtless. He knew that was silly, but he had worked hard on his physique and thought she should know what she was missing. 

When they got there, they started by shooting around and stretching as their muscles loosened up. Nicole had stayed in her blue camp shirt so that Waverly would obviously be cheering for her, which was something Waverly did every time she made a shot. Nicole secretly hoped she got a full on cheer out of Waverly eventually, remembering the cheerleading shirt she had taken off of her earlier that day. She blushed at the thought and glanced at Waverly. Waverly was watching her and beaming with pride, causing Nicole to warm up harder. She was already on fire, she had just made three three pointers in a row when she heard a cough from behind her. 

Bobo Del Rey and another male counselor Nicole couldn’t remember meeting, were standing just on their half of the midcourt line. Dolls jogged over to Nicole’s side, carrying the ball he was about to pass her. “Can we help you?” Dolls asked. 

He had seen Bobo stop Nicole in the cafeteria earlier, and even though he hadn’t been able to hear anything that was said, he knew that Bobo had attempted to be intimidating. He didn’t want to leave Nicole standing there with no back up and outnumbered this time. “I just thought that maybe” Bobo drew out his sentences, this one was no exception, “maybe, you would like to play a little” he paused again for no real reason, “two-on-two.” 

Nicole hadn’t seen Bobo or the guy standing just behind him play ball before, but she had seen Dolls warm up and could tell he was skilled and wicked fast, and she knew how well she could handle the ball and shoot. “I’m in.” Nicole said through grit teeth. 

Dolls could see that Nicole had some score to settle with this guy and had seen her shoot, so he was down to whoop some ass with her to get this douche bag off her back. “Me too.” He said, raising his chin confidently. 

The guy standing behind Bobo chuckled and said, “We’ll be shirts.” He shot Nicole a leering look. 

She just rolled her eyes and started to take her shirt off. She caught Waverly’s eyes though and remembered that her back was covered in claw marks and there was a strong possibility of at least one severe hickey low on her collar bone. 

“Wait. I think I’m wearing a white sports bra.” 

“You’re not.” Bobo said grinning, they had done this on purpose. “I can see a strap from here. It’s black.” 

Nicole swallowed nervously, hoping they had had time to fade or that they could possibly be passed off as made during the lake. She pulled her shirt off and walked it over to her friends on the bench, doing her best to survey the damage as she went. Fortunately, her sports bra covered the hickey she was worried about, and none of the others were dark enough to attract too much attention. It was just her back that she had to worry about, and that she could say was from the lake if Wynonna cornered her about them. 

Dolls noticed her back, a smirk spread across his face, but he knew better than to let Wynonna get a close up of it, so he quickly pulled his shirt off and ran over to distract her. He threw his shirt to her and then stood so that she had to face away from Nicole to talk to him. 

Nicole shot Waverly a panicked look. Waverly missed it though, she was too busy taking in Nicole’s body. She was thankful that from the front, Nicole looked relatively unharmed. She knew that there were a few bruises that she was responsible for, particularly a small bruise just visible on Nicole’s hip, but none of them were obviously sex related. 

Nicole cautiously angled herself so that Waverly could see her back, but no one else could. Waverly winced. Nicole bit her lip and made a face at her, her eyes clearly asking “it’s bad isn’t it?” 

Waverly just nodded subtly. She had clawed Nicole’s back pretty intensely. She almost felt bad about it, but then remembered the sound Nicole had made in response and how it hadn’t slowed her, only encouraged her. Waverly blushed. Proud was the wrong word to describe how she felt about the lines marring Nicole’s back, but she was definitely aroused by the fact that they were from her and now on display. 

“Will you, uhhh, hold my shirt for me?” Nicole asked, grinning at the way Waverly was devouring her shirtless body. 

Waverly nodded, “good luck out there. Y’all looked great in your warm up, I’m sure you can destroy them.” She beamed. 

“Thanks.” Nicole blushed and jogged back out to the court. 

“Holy shit.” Wynonna said, putting added emphasis on the t. “Did you do that to her back last night in the lake?” She whispered to Waverly. 

Waverly blushed and bit her lip, “I must have.” 

“Damnnn, Haughtstuff must be as good as the rumors say.” Wynonna raised an eyebrow. 

“Would you stop flirting with my…” Waverly stopped herself before saying girlfriend. They hadn’t established that yet, and she hadn’t told Wynonna yet, but it was clear that she needed to asap, “roommate. It’s getting ridiculous. AND,” she lowered her voice so Doc couldn’t hear her, “don’t YOU have enough drama in that department.” 

“Jeez, okay. Jealous much?” 

Waverly shot her a glare before turning her attention back to the court. 

“Nice back.” Bobo snarked as Nicole walked past him. 

She ignored the comment, thankful she was about to kick his ass and put him in his place. They were shooting for the ball first. They had agreed to play first to twenty-one, make-it-take-it, three’s count as two’s and two’s count as one, and you had to take the ball behind the three point line if a shot touched rim or board. Nicole was used to those pick-up rules and was pleased that Dolls wanted her to shoot for their team. She sunk her first shot, she grinned smugly at Bobo’s friend as his clanked off the rim. 

“Dammit, Carl.” Bobo muttered. 

Nicole grinned again, she had a feeling she was going to enjoy this. Dolls immediately cut to the basket, before Carl had time to set up defense, she tossed Dolls a behind the back pass that he caught in stride and scored without even having to dribble. 

“One to nothing.” Nicole said, catching the ball and driving hard to the basket. 

When Bobo stepped up to guard her, he left Dolls wide open. Nicole dished it off and Dolls scored again. 

“Two to nothing.” She grinned, but not allowing herself to get cocky just yet. She took a power dribble in creating space between her and Carl, before pulling back to take the three. She sank it with ease. “Four to nothing.” 

Waverly cheered from the stands. She was getting a real kick out of watching Bobo and his friend, they now knew to be named Carl, get increasingly frustrated as Nicole and Dolls tore down their nonexistent defense. She had seen a lot of basketball as a cheerleader, but nothing at this level. Her tiny town was clearly more geared towards football and volleyball she thought as Nicole scored again and again. 

“Nine to nothing.” Nicole smirked. 

“Carl switch me.” Bobo growled clearly frustrated that they hadn’t even gotten the ball yet. 

Dolls just laughed and winked at Nicole. He knew this would be the perfect opportunity to embarrass him into leaving her alone. 

Nicole dribbled low to the ground in an impeccable stance. She baited Bobo outside of the three point line before crossing over between her legs, then immediately spinning into a reverse. Bobo’s ankles crossed in an attempt to keep up with her and he almost fell. Nicole easily pulled up into a three, laughing at the sound of it’s swish. 

Bobo walked past her, shouldering her hard enough to knock her down. With Nicole not expecting the hit, she didn’t have time to catch herself and her knee slammed into the ground. 

“Dude, what the hell?” Wynonna yelled from the stands. 

But Waverly had already made it all the way to the court. Nicole was fine, but her knee had been skinned pretty badly by the concrete. “Are you okay?” Waverly had crouched down next to her. 

Nicole smiled at her reassuringly, “I’m fine, it’s only a flesh wound.” 

Waverly was about to ask if that was a Monty Python reference, when her thoughts were interrupted. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to break your girlfriend.” Bobo sneered. 

At this point Doc and Wynonna had joined them on the court as well. 

Wynonna went full on Wynonna and got in Bobo’s face, “You perv, were you creeping on them at the lake last night?” 

Bobo threw his head back and laughed menacingly, “No, I missed that. I was referring to hearing them in their cabin this morning while going for a jog. I’d say sorry, but it was pretty hard to miss.” 

Wynonna shot an inquisitive look at Nicole who just looked at the ground, clearly upset. She turned her eyes to Waverly, “This morning? Wait, girlfriend?” 

“Kind of?” Waverly looked desperately at Nicole, who’s eyes shot up at her response. 

“Kind of?” She asked, hopeful. 

“Yes?” Waverly asked, smiling. 

“Yes.” Nicole smiled a full on dimpled smile. 

Waverly leaned in and kissed Nicole then, she couldn’t help it. 

“Okay, y’all just do that.” Wynonna shrugged and turned back to Bobo, “and you and your little buddy here, need to scram, before I write you up for misconduct towards another counselor. I am your boss, technically, if you’ll remember, and you were completely out of line here. Stay away from them and their cabin, got it?” 

“Whatever you say, boss lady.” Bobo shot her a vicious smile over his shoulder as he and Carl walked away acting like they had proved something during the game. 

“I thought you said you didn’t sleep with her,” Wynonna said turning her attention back to Waverly, who was helping Nicole get to her feet. 

“No,” Waverly blushed, “I said that I didn’t have sex with her in the lake. No one said anything about this morning.” 

“And you,” Wynonna started in on Nicole, “I’ll be talking to you later. But seriously, Waves, thanks for finally picking someone I actually like.” She grinned. “Now that I know you two are lovebirds, I’ll leave you to it.” She smiled and sauntered off. 

“Good game,” Dolls said to Nicole as he pulled his shirt back on. “I’m down to play whenever you want. I’m going to go shower before dinner.” 

“Hey,” Nicole stopped him, “thanks, for before. You did a lot today to try to keep Wynonna from catching on and I appreciate it.” She smiled at him. 

Not one to be good at taking compliments, Dolls just nodded and walked off. 

“Well I for one, am a fan.” Doc said, “I was hoping the looks y’all were giving each other would result in something.” 

His thick country accent was oddly endearing, Nicole was glad she was going to get to be partnered with him over the summer. Even though they hadn’t clicked as intensely as she and Dolls had, she knew that she was going to get along just fine with him. But mostly, at the moment, she was just thankful that Wynonna hadn’t killed her. 

***

Waverly couldn’t stop smiling. She hadn’t expected to put the label of girlfriend on them so quickly, but she was by no means upset or conflicted about it. She was actually excited to be in a relationship with someone who was intelligent and caring and giving and, as she just learned, incredibly good at basketball. 

They were walking back to their cabin, not holding hands but moving comfortably in each other's spaces. Nicole was drenched and sweat and her knee was bleeding, but she was happier than she had ever been. “That was fun to watch. I wish I had gotten to see you play for real.” Waverly said, excitedly. 

“Well, how do you feel about soccer?” 

“I don’t know anything about it. We didn’t have it in Purgatory, so I’ve never seen it played.” 

Nicole smiled, “If you’re at all interested, I can teach you a little bit about it, and maybe in the fall at college you might want to come watch one of my games?” She blushed. 

“Wait?!” Waverly stopped walking, “Are you going to play for our school?” 

Nicole laughed, “Yeah, kind of.” 

“That’s amazing! I had no idea! Of course I’m going to come watch you play! Can I, like, buy a jersey with your name on it? Or like, your number? If not, I’m going to have one ordered. You’re going to have to teach me the rules though, if I’m going to properly cheer for you and yell at the referees!” 

Nichole’s dimples were the deepest Waverly had ever seen them. She laughed, “Okay, I’ll happily teach you.” She grabbed Waverly’s hand and squeezed, “So you’re my girlfriend?” 

“If that’s okay with you?” Waverly bit her lip, “but if we’re moving too fast or if you don’t want to be, you can tell me.” 

“Me?” Nicole laughed, “Waves, of course I want to be your girlfriend, you’re amazing! I just,” Nicole looked down, “I just don’t ever want to ask you to be something you’re not, and we didn’t really get a chance to talk about this morning, and I just don’t want you to feel like you have to label this just because we…” Nicole glanced up and saw that Waverly was blushing but smiling, “had really amazing sex…” Waverly was beaming and Nicole relaxed exponentially. 

“I don’t know that I would have told Wynonna so soon, I feel like she’s probably going to make things interesting and embarrass the shit out of me every chance she gets now, but yes, I do want to be your girlfriend.” Waverly smiled. Nicole thought she was going to burst with happiness, she pulled Waverly into a big hug, lifting her effortlessly off the ground. “Sorry, I should probably shower.” Nicole laughed setting her down. 

Waverly raised an eyebrow, “I think I need to get you all cleaned up and your knee all patched up for dinner.” 

Nicole’s mouth watered, Waverly was going to help her get all cleaned up? Nicole smiled, and grabbed Waverly’s hand dragging her off towards their cabin. 

The front door shut behind them, Waverly quickly made her way through the cabin and closed all of the blinds. Nicole watched her go and licked her lips, already aroused beyond belief at the thought of what was to come. 

Waverly made her way back over to her pulled Nicole into a deep kiss, her fingers tangling themselves into the braid Nicole had pulled her hair into before the game. Nicole slid her hands down Waverly’s back and up under her butt, squeezing gently before lifting her up. Waverly’s legs wrapped around Nicole’s waist. Waverly moaned softly, excited at the ease in which Nicole had lifted her. 

Nicole spun them, pinning Waverly against the front door, allowing her to use one of her hands to caress Waverly’s body while she held her. Waverly kissed down Nicole’s neck, enjoying the taste of Nicole’s drying sweat. 

“Shower?” Nicole asked, her voice desperate for more. 

“Yes.” Waverly whispered while biting Nicole’s earlobe. 

Without putting Waverly down, Nicole took them into the bathroom, she pulled Waverly’s shirt off as they went. She skillfully unhooked Waverly’s bra and pulled it off her, her mouth immediately going to her collar bone. 

Waverly’s head fell back, exposing more of her chest and neck. She was in heaven. Nicole’s strong arms were holding her and all she could think about was the pleasure she was getting from Nicole’s talented mouth and how aroused she was at the thought of it caressing the rest of her body. She pulled on the back of Nicole’s shirt, trying to pull it off of her. It was stuck in between their bodies, and Waverly remembered how much she wanted to take care of Nicole first. How she wanted to wash off her body and clean her knee and make her feel how proud she was while watching her play. 

Waverly unwrapped her legs, letting them find the ground, and gently pushed Nicole back for a second. Nicole saw the fire in Waverly’s eyes and let her take control. Waverly pushed Nicole back against the bathroom wall. Nicole hit it with a groan. She grinned as Waverly moved towards her, taking in her fully exposed chest. She was breathing heavily, Nicole could see it in the rise and fall of her breasts as she approached. 

Waverly pulled Nicole’s shirt and sports bra up and over her head in one motion. She spun her so her face was to the wall, Waverly lifted Nicole’s hands above her head and held them, pinned. She took in her back, the muscles stretched taut, the scratches pronounced against her porcelain skin, light freckles peppered her shoulders. Waverly’s mouth went dry, she had never been this dominant before and she loved how Nicole hadn’t fought it at all. Waverly’s hands left Nicole’s wrists, but Nicole knew to leave her hands in place. 

Waverly slid her hands down Nicole’s arms and over her shoulders, ghosting over the lines they had left that morning. She traced up Nicole’s front, pausing to squeeze her breasts. Waverly had been surprised last night in the lake at how large Nicole’s breasts were, she had never expected them to be larger than her own, but they had been by at least a full cup size. 

Nicole’s head fell back, resting on Waverly’s shoulder, exposing her neck. Waverly bit her pulse point producing a moan. Nicole bit her lip, not wanting to be loud now that they knew how thin the walls were. 

Waverly pinched Nicole’s nipples and twisted, not too hard, but enough to elicit another moan. She continued to play with Nicole’s left breast, but her right hand drug down her rib cage, her fingertips dipping just below her spandex and trailing across her hip bone. Waverly’s tongue was tracing different, intricate patterns up and down Nicole’s neck. Nicole’s body had moved harder into Waverly’s front, needing contact. She hadn’t removed her hands from the wall, but they had slid down a little bit, to brace herself better. 

Waverly had never been so aroused, she hooked her other hand under Nicole’s waistband and pulled her shorts and spandex down. Nicole stepped out of them, her legs a little shaky with nerves and excitement. 

Waverly drug her fingernails up Nicole’s thighs. She used one of her knees to urge Nicole’s legs further apart. She slid a hand down the center of Nicole’s stomach, down past the neatly kept wiry, auburn hair, and rested it over her center. She slipped her middle finger down into her folds. Waverly gasped at how wet Nicole already was. “Oh, Nicole,” it was a moan, more than anything. She slid her ring finger down to join the other. 

Nicole’s clit was swollen and Waverly would swear she could feel it throbbing. Nicole gasped, one of her hands leaving the wall, reaching back and tangling itself into Waverly’s hair. 

“Can I go in you?” Waverly asked, her teeth scraping against Nicole’s neck. 

Nicole nodded emphatically, “yes, please.” She moaned as Waverly pushed both wet fingers deep into her. 

Nicole’s grip on Waverly’s hair tightened as Waverly’s fingers started sliding in and out of her. Waverly set a solid rhythm, the palm of her hand connecting with Nicole’s clit on every thrust into her. Nicole was so turned on she knew she wasn’t going to last long. Within minutes, she felt herself come completely undone around Waverly’s fingers. She cried out as she tipped over the edge, her entire body shuddering with the power of her orgasm. Nicole’s breathing was completely erratic. Waverly slowed her pace to match Nicole’s rumbling body. Waverly pulled out of her when the spasms had stopped, and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist, holding her tightly against her front. 

Waverly kissed Nicole’s shoulder, “that was…” Nicole took a deep breath, “that was incredible.” 

Waverly smiled, “good, now let me get you all clean?” 

Nicole nodded, exhausted. She felt Waverly’s grip on her waist loosen, so she steadied herself, her hands going back to the wall for support. “How hot do you like your shower water?” Waverly asked, moving to turn the shower on. 

“Oh, as long as it’s not so hot it’ll melt my skin off, I’m fine with whatever you want.” Nicole’s breathing had lowered back to normal. She leaned on the wall, and watched as Waverly got the shower to a suitable temperature. 

Nicole smiled, she hadn’t even gotten Waverly out of her shorts in all of that. She reached her hand out, Waverly took it and moved back towards her. Nicole expertly unbuttoned her shorts and pulled down the zipper. She pulled the shorts down by the belt loops and was greeted by a yellow lace thong. 

Nicole licked her lips, how had she missed Waverly put this on this morning? She wasn’t sure, but she was really enjoying discovering it now. She fingered the lacy straps on either side of Waverly’s hips. 

“I’m supposed to be getting you clean and making you feel better.” Waverly teased. 

“I do feel better, I feel perfect.” Nicole responded, not taking her eyes off the yellow lace. 

Waverly laughed, “Well good, but I seriously need to clean your knee, or it could get infected, so into the shower with you.” 

Nicole stuck out her bottom lip, she hooked her right pointer finger up under a lace strap and pulled Waverly towards the shower with her. She looked up and raised an eyebrow. Waverly was losing focus staring into the fire of Nicole’s chocolate eyes. 

Waverly stepped out of her underwear and pulled back the shower curtain. Nicole stepped in without breaking eye contact with Waverly, the water was nice and warm and soothing against her skin. 

Before climbing in after her, Waverly grabbed a washcloth. She wet it and grabbed some of her own body wash. She had never wanted to claim something as much as she wanted to claim Nicole, but ever since she had met her she had wanted her labeled as her own. At first she just thought friend, her own friend, not Wyonna’s, not Champ’s, her’s. When they were getting ready for lunch, she had asked Nicole to match her, never having wanted anything like that before, but she had wanted it with Nicole. And now, here in the shower, she wanted to wash Nicole’s body with her body wash. 

Nicole felt like she was probably glowing with ecstasy as Waverly gently ran a soapy washcloth all over her back and arms. She had never taken a shower with someone else and it was definitely something she could get used to. Waverly spun her around and started to soap her front, her intoxicating body wash coating her skin. 

Waverly made it down to Nicole’s legs, lathering the soap over all of them except for the scrape across her knee. Waverly rinsed the washcloth out and applied a fresh glob of soap. “This might sting a little bit.” She said in a soothing voice before dabbing the cut delicately. 

It did sting, but there was something about the way Waverly was taking care of her that made Nicole quickly forget the burn. Her heart was pounding so loudly she was worried Waverly could hear it. 

“You doing okay?” Waverly asked, looking up at her. 

Nicole smiled, her dimples set in deep, and nodded. 

“Good, you’re almost all cleaned up here.” Waverly assured her, making sure the whole abrasion had been thoroughly wiped out. 

When Waverly stood back up, Nicole pulled her into a passionate kiss. She had never been tenderly cared for, not like that. While her dad had always made sure she was safe and provided for, he had lacked the nurturing tenderness that Waverly had just shown her and Nicole had no clue how to articulate what she was thinking or feeling. So she kissed her, and hoped that somehow her kiss would convey the message. 

Nicole broke the kiss and ducked her head around the shower curtain. She found another washcloth, wet it, and put a dollop of her body wash on it. Waverly turned and pulled all of her hair over her shoulder so Nicole could soap her back. Before starting, Nicole leaned over Waverly’s shoulder, kissed her on the cheek, and whispered a soft, love filled, thank you.


End file.
